Happy Halloween!
by Koba54
Summary: 31 octobre! C'est l'automne, les feuilles tombent, les jours raccourcissent, et une joyeuse petite bande part pour une tournée de bonbons qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier... car derrière eux, l'ombre rôde... TRICK OR TREAT
1. La tournée

Hé hé hé... Nouvelle fiction concoctée par un beau 29 octobre... Elle devait paraître le 31, mais je n'ai jamais fini la première partie à temps pour le soir de Halloween, donc... la voici avec plusieurs mois de retard, même beaucoup :D tout le monde s'en fiche, mais bon. Au départ, ça devait être un OS, mais en fait, j'ai trop développé, donc, ce sera en plusieurs chapitres. Une sorte de petite série, quoi. Enjoy!

Oui, je sais. Je commence des fic sans avoir fini les autres... J'en ai plusieurs autres en cours (mes deux trios infernaux ^^) mais je ne les oublie pas!

Aventure, humour + Angst/survival à la fin.

Attention! Présence d'OCs, MAIS ayant rapport avec les personnages principaux de SK. Les différences d'âges entre les personnages peuvent avoir été modifiées pour les besoins de l'intrigue!

**Disclamer: _Shaman King_ et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Takei Hiroyuki!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>

Sentant une goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa tempe, Madaraki passa d'un geste nerveux un mouchoir froissé sur son front dégarni et l'enfouit de nouveau dans la poche de son pantalon mal coupé.

C'était un dossier particulièrement embarrassant.

Quoi de pire que d'avoir pour principaux suspects des gosses aux joues peinturlurées, déguisés en citrouilles et en fantômes!

Il n'avait qu'une envie: en finir le plus vite possible!

- Bon alors, reprenons, marmonna-t-il. Vers cinq heures et demie, vous vous êtes retrouvés pour faire la tournée des maisons. Vos parents n'étaient pas avec vous?

Il regretta d'avoir mis tant de suspicion et de sous-entendus dans ces derniers mots. Qu'est-ce que le gamin pouvait y comprendre? C'était justement les parents, les responsables! Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour interroger les enfants, non, vraiment pas.

Pourtant, le gamin ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir le moins du monde.

Il haussa un sourcil clair d'un air parfaitement méprisant, profondément mature pour son âge et vrilla son regard froid dans celui du policier.

- Mes parents ont mieux à faire.

- Vrai...vraiment? balbutia le malheureux flic, stupéfait par l'aura puissante de l'avorton qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci jeta un regard ennuyé autour de lui avant de revenir à l'inspecteur Madaraki, toujours plus froid.

- Mon père va s'occuper de vous quand il arrivera, soyez-en sûr. Vous allez le regretter.

- Bien sûr, répliqua l'autre, de plus en plus troublé. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom?

Le gosse se rengorgea fièrement.

- C'est Men. Tao Men.

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages principaux:<strong>

Asakura Hana (12 ans)

Tao Men (9 ans)

Tao Xia (8 ans)

Usui Suzuka (9 ans)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. La tournée<strong>

Suzuka rumina un instant et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le tas de feuilles mortes aux jolies couleurs orange et or.

A dix ans, elle n'était plus un bébé tout de même! Bon d'accord, elle n'avait que neuf ans ans, pas encore dix, mais c'était presque la même chose, _non_?

Tirant sur le costume orange rebondi, elle grogna de plus belle. Non seulement il allait la gêner pour courir, mais en plus cette couleur vive jurait horriblement avec ses longs cheveux ondulés couleur turquoise. Pourquoi son père avait-il toujours des idées débiles?

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment.

- Ah quand même, lança-t-elle.

En face d'elle, se tenait un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans, un blondinet vêtu de noir, le visage barbouillé de "faux sang", un grand couteau en plastique à la main.

- Suzuka-chan! Tu es prête! Ah, tu es en… euh, en citrouille ?

- J'attends depuis longtemps, moi, cracha-t-elle, furieuse en ignorant cette dernière question. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les autres?

- Y a un problème avec le costume de Xia, elle ne veut pas sortir tant qu'on lui aura pas raccommodé, alors c'est Ryû qui...

Il n'en dit pas plus car la fameuse Xia fit son apparition.

La fillette, âgée de 8 ans, portait une magnifique robe chinoise de soie jaune brodée de dragons noirs. Ses longs yeux étirés en amande étaient d'un doré soutenu et parfaitement inexpressif.

Pour une raison que Suzuka ignorait parfaitement, Asakura Hana semblait subjugué par Tao Xia, et ne pouvait articuler la moindre phrase cohérente en sa présence. La petite chinoise en avait, du reste, bien conscience et en profitait largement.

Son frère la suivait, à peine plus grand qu'elle, et le cheveu aussi blanc que sa sœur les avait noirs. Lui aussi était déguisé, constata Suzuka, mais déguisé comme tous les jours; Tao Men ne se serait jamais abaissé à porter autre chose qu'un costume noir classique, de coupe parfaite. Mais il aurait eu l'air bien plus crédible, selon la fillette, avec quelques centimètres de plus.

Bien entendu, il commença par grogner que tout cela n'était pas sérieux, et que si Xia n'avait pas insisté, il ne serait pas venu. Suzuka ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. C'était tous les ans pareil. Il ne faisait que râler pendant la tournée de Halloween, mais au final, il était bien content de pouvoir s'empiffrer de bonbons en rentrant à la maison.

- Un problème, face de citrouille?

Mais les yeux rouges de Men ne l'impressionnaient pas.

- Tu veux te battre, minus? rétorqua-t-elle, en le toisant de ses dix millimètres de supériorité. On dirait que tu rapetisses, d'une année sur l'autre...

- Fermez-la tous les deux, s'écria Hana. On y va maintenant, sinon, les gens auront plus rien à nous donner!

...

Bien que Men ait eu la bonne idée d'emmener son Jian*, il n'y eut pas d'incident violent. Les adultes n'imaginaient pas qu'un gosse de neuf ans puisse posséder une véritable épée, encore moins qu'il sache s'en servir, et supposaient d'emblée que ce n'était qu'un jouet, un élément de son costume. Suzuka avait bien ri lorsqu'une dame âgée leur avait donné des gâteaux de riz en lui demandant avec un gentil sourire:

- Et toi mon petit, en quoi es-tu déguisé? En Yakuza?

Naturellement le rejeton Tao n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie et avait failli se fâcher. Failli seulement, car alors que Suzuka et Hana allaient s'interposer, Xia avait placé une main ferme sur l'épaule de son petit frère, avec un sourire impeccable.

- Tout juste, Madame, vous avez l'œil. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Madame.

Puis lorsque la porte se fut refermée :

- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si Mère apprend que tu t'en es pris à une civile ? Moi je vais te le dire tu passeras une semaine à la cave, à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes.

Ce fut à peu près la seule fois que Xia ouvrit la bouche de toute la promenade, mais ce fut très efficace. Men se fit encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà et se tint coi. Car s'il y avait une personne au monde capable de lui faire peur, c'était bien sa mère.

Après une demi-heure de récolte, Suzuka ressentit les premiers signes de fatigue et proposa que l'on s'arrête pour compter les sucreries. Assise sur la marche de la devanture d'une boutique, elle se frotta les mains en contemplant la pluie de bonbons aux couleurs chatoyantes que Hana faisait couler sur ses genoux.

- Trop bien, souffla-t-elle en pleine extase. On en a plein.

- Partageons à parts égales, exigea Men.

- Tu rêves, rétorqua la fillette en repoussant fièrement une longue mèche bleue. Je ne partagerai pas mon sac avec toi, tu peux crever, Men-chan.

Le visage blême de fureur, le sale gosse posa instinctivement sa main sur la garde de son arme.

- Ne m'appelle pas « Men-chan », siffla-t-il en se reprenant au souvenir de l'avertissement de sa sœur. Sinon, je te le ferai regretter.

- Me voilà terrifiée.

Provocatrice, Suzuka s'empara d'un senbei fait maison, et le porta à sa bouche. Men voulut alors se jeter sur elle, mais Hana le ceintura pour l'en empêcher.

- Fous-lui la paix, Men !

- Toi, tu me touches pas !

Suzuka croisa le regard d'or de Xia et les deux filles levèrent les yeux au ciel. Pouffant de rire, Suzuka se tortilla pour s'assoir plus confortablement – ce stupide déguisement ! – et plongea de nouveau sa main dans le tas de douceurs sucrées sur ses genoux. Tout en grignotant, elles observaient avec intérêt le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Hana était plus grand et plus âgé que Men et il profitait largement de cet avantage. Il l'avait déjà jeté deux fois à terre avec hargne. Mais l'autre, plus teigneux, se relevait toujours. Il se précipita à nouveau contre son adversaire qui lui flanqua un coup de genou dans l'estomac, ce qui arracha un cri étouffé au jeune chinois. Avant que Men, plié en deux ne puisse réagir, Hana bondit sur lui avec féroce cri de guerre et lui fit mordre la poussière à nouveau.

Xia poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Dites… Vous pouvez pas arrêter ? On devrait faire quelque chose d'intéressant, avant de rentrer. Je m'ennuie, moi…

Hana commençait à en avoir assez de l'avorton aux cheveux blancs. En plus, Xia s'ennuyait…

Abandonnant son combat, il se laissa tomber à côté de Suzuka, qui enfournait une sucette ronde aux senteurs de framboise dans sa bouche rosie par le frimas d'automne et collée de sucre.

- Bouffe pas tout, Suzuka ! protesta le petit blond en fourrant une poignée de bonbons dans son propre sac de sucreries.

- Hey ! Tu fous quoi ? Viens te battre ! On n'a pas fini !

Men le haranguait, survolté, mais sa sœur leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne peux donc pas ouvrir la bouche sans dire une grossièreté ? Je vais le dire à Mère ! Elle te nettoiera la bouche avec du savon noir !

Tandis que Men râlait dans son coin, Hana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer sa sœur du coin de l'œil, le regard sans cesse attiré par la silhouette raide et digne de la petite chinoise.

_Quelle crâneuse ! _pensa Suzuka, mi-vexée, mi-jalouse de la belle robe jaune de son amie qui lui allait si bien. Dépitée, elle tritura le tissu orangé de son déguisement de citrouille.

- J'ai une idée, s'écria Hana en se levant d'un bond. Si on allait dans un endroit effrayant ?

Xia parut intéressée.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi que t'appelles « un endroit effrayant » ? demanda Suzuka avec un sourire de baroudeuse.

Men croisa les bras.

- C'est naze comme idée.

- Les gens du coin disent que c'est hanté… poursuivit Hana sans l'écouter.

- Waah, super original, un endroit où y a des fantômes ! ricana la petite aux cheveux bleus.

- Tu m'écoutes pas, pauvre abrutie, y en a pas, les gens disent que c'est hanté, c'est tout. C'est parce qu'il y avait un Jibakurei avant, et qu'il a provoqué plein d'accidents.

- Et alors ? répliqua Suzuka, le « pauvre abrutie » lui étant resté en travers de la gorge, en quoi c'est effrayant ?

Hana prit un air grave.

- Un jour, il y a eu des meurtres. Et il reste encore des tâches de sang. Tokagerô prétend qu'elles sont là depuis des dizaines d'années, et qu'il y a encore des fantômes d'assassins qui traînent là-bas. Et aussi…

- Du sang ? fit Xia, de plus en plus intéressée.

Hana se rengorgea.

- Ouais. Et même qu'il y aurait encore le butin des voleurs qui se planquaient là-bas y a des siècles ! Tokagerô le sait parce qu'il a toujours habité cet endroit, avant de rencontre Ryû…

- Tu parles du bowling de Fumbari ? s'écria Suzuka.

Hana lui sauta à la gorge.

- Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre ?

Suzuka roula sur le côté et l'évita adroitement.

- Raté ! héhéhéééé…

Du pied, elle repoussa le poing de Hana, mais son costume la gêna pour se relever. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Men de la contempler de haut.

- Moi, j'ai envie d'y aller, décréta Xia avec un sourire hautain. Arrêtez de vous battre, je veux qu'on parte maintenant !

...

Alors que la petite troupe se mettait en route, sans cesser de se chamailler, ils n'avaient conscience que _quelqu'un _les observait de loin, avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Un sourire sardonique éclaira le visage de l'inconnu tandis que les échos de leurs paroles parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat maléfique et pernicieux lorsque la voix de la petite aux cheveux bleus fusa, révélant à l'étrange individu leur nouvelle destination.

- Le bowling de Fumbari… un endroit effrayant…

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, presque désolé.

- Tsss… On ne devrait pas laisser des enfants aussi jeunes jouer seuls dans la rue… Quelle coupable insouciance !

Et avec un ricanement sinistre, la silhouette indistincte de fondit dans l'ombre…

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Jian = type d'épée chinoise très fine à la lame souple.<strong>

niark niark, oui, j'aime ricaner à la fin de mes chapitres ^^ Est-ce que cette fiction sur la nouvelle génération vous a plu? Je ne sais plus d'où c'est parti, mais je me suis éclatée à inventer des gosses en plus du fils de Yoh et d'Anna et de celui de Ren et Jeanne. Mais QUI est Usui Suzuka à votre avis, hein? La fille de Horohoro... ou celle de Pirika? :)

[non, ils ne l'ont pas eue ensemble, bandes de pervers! XD]


	2. Le Bowling de Fumbari

La suite des aventures de notre petite bouille de citrouille et de sa bande...

J'espère que ce chapitre 2 sera apprécié...

**Disclamer: Shaman King appartient toujours à Hiroyuki Takei. Le bowling de Fumbari aussi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2. Le Bowling de Fumbari<strong>

Une feuille morte se détacha d'un arbre et tomba aux pieds de Suzuka. Machinalement, elle donna un coup de pied dedans et sentit une douleur vive envahir son petit orteil.

- Saleté de cochonnerie de …

- T'es vraiment pas douée, commenta Men en toisant la petite fille enrobée de tissu et de mousse orange qui sautillait sur place en essayant de se tenir les orteils, sans lâcher son sac de bonbons plein à ras-bord. Suzuka grommela mais, dans cette situation, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas flanquer un coup de pied à Men sans laisser tomber le précieux sac. Elle se contenta donc de fulminer en cherchant à garder son équilibre.

Le Bowling de Fumbari se dressait devant eux, bâtiment décrépi aux fenêtres brisées. La semi-pénombre de cette fin d'après-midi noyait à moitié le cube plat dont la façade était couverte de graffitis et de morceaux d'affiches décollées. Des pousses d'herbes dépassaient des jointures des dalles de béton de l'entrée où ils se tenaient.

Sous un auvent surmonté d'une vieille enseigne rouillée dont la moitié des caractères avaient été arrachés, une porte à double battants était fermée par une chaîne et une affichette jaunie précisait, au cas où on ne l'aurait pas compris, que le bowling était désormais désaffecté. Les vitres de l'établissement avaient été fracassées et les dents de scies des carreaux s'entrouvraient en bouches sanglantes.

Suzuka trouva l'endroit particulièrement sinistre et eut un petit frisson. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait la trouille, non… Mais… Oh, et puis si. Ça lui foutait bel et bien les jetons. Et après ? Ils étaient là pour ça ! On était au soir d'Halloween, non ?

Et puis, Xia non plus n'avait pas l'air rassurée, derrière son perpétuel masque de froideur hautaine. N'empêche… elle avait beau essayer de se la jouer devant Hana... ça ne prenait pas. Pas avec Suzuka.

Un sourire sadique se dessina discrètement au coin des lèvres innocentes de la petite Aïnou. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se promettait de lui faire peur. Oh, pas méchamment, juste pour rigoler un peu…

…

En carrant ses épaules encore frêles, Hana s'était dirigé vers la porte du bowling d'un pas ferme en prenant une expression pseudo-virile de dur à cuire, et s'était mis à secouer la chaîne qui la condamnait comme pour essayer de la briser.

Les trois autres l'examinèrent avec curiosité.

- Euh…Hana-kun, tu fais quoi, là ? s'esclaffa Suzuka.

- Ben tu vois, j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte !

- Mais, Hana, on peut passer par-là, tu ne crois pas ?

En s'efforçant de ne pas rigoler, Suzuka lui désigna les grandes vitres brisées du bâtiment, qui béaient sur la pénombre de l'ancien centre de loisirs. Hana la regarda, éberlué, puis lâcha la chaîne ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouges que son menton barbouillé de mercurochrome. Xia eut un regard dédaigneux pour le garçon blond, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Son frère, lui, ne se montra pas aussi généreux.

- Tu sais que tu crains, Asakura… ricana-t-il.

Comme Hana allait s'énerver, Suzuka le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers une des fenêtres défoncées.

- Allez viens, dit-elle, ignore-le. C'est un crétin.

...

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne salle principale, où s'étendaient les pistes dont le bois verni avait été arraché et enfoncé par endroits. Les écrans qui surmontaient chaque rail pour indiquer les points avaient été volés ou brisés eux aussi. De l'autre côté, se trouvaient les restes d'un ancien bar, recouverts de débris de verre, et en vis-à-vis, la caisse, avec ses casiers de chaussures. Sous la poussée du vent, un papier gras vint se coller à la chaussure de Suzuka qui grimaça et secoua la jambe pour l'enlever.

- C'est moche, commenta-t-elle.

- Jamais contente, hein, grogna Hana. C'est trop cool, moi je trouve. On a ce coin pour nous tous seuls !

- Et cette histoire de butin ? demanda Suzuka.

- Ah euh… ben on peut commencer à chercher…

Tout d'abord, Men croisa les bras d'un air hautain et refusa de les suivre dans leur « entreprise débile et puérile ». Puis, comme sa sœur semblait vouloir accompagner Suzuka et Hana, le chinois aux cheveux blancs jeta un œil noir sur la pièce sombre qui l'entourait et n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on le laisse dans un endroit aussi glauque. Son regard inquiet fut immédiatement capté par Hana, qui ne perdait pas de vue leur récente bagarre.

- On a peur, Men-chan ?

Les yeux rouges de Men se vrillèrent dans les siens. Le gamin resserra sa prise sur son épée et fixa son adversaire d'un air menaçant.

- J'en ai marre de trainer avec une bande de débiles comme vous. Je vais me balader. A plus.

L'avorton albinos leur tourna fièrement le dos et s'éloigna en direction du couloir.

- Tu crois qu'il se barre pour de bon ? chuchota Suzuka à l'oreille de Hana.

- Non, non, il va juste bouder dans son coin, susurra Xia avec sournoiserie. Il reviendra quand il en aura marre d'être seul.

La chinoise arborait un petit sourire élégant et indéniablement supérieur. _Mon frère, ce crétin,_ semblait dire ses prunelles moirées et hautaines.

- Bon, on y va ? lança Hana avec un large sourire.

...

Men pestait intérieurement. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal, disait souvent sa mère, il avait de qui tenir, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que signifiait ces paroles mystérieuses. Mais sa mère n'en était pas à une bizarrerie près de toute façon. Il repoussa une mèche blanche de son front avec un soupir exaspéré, et flanqua un coup de pied dans une porte à double-battant qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement presque assourdissant.

La pièce où il se trouvait était visiblement l'ancienne salle d'arcade : les machines s'étendaient en rangs bien serrées, vandalisées et parfois couvertes de graffitis. Des écrans avaient été arrachés, d'autres enfoncés à coups de briques. Le lino avait dû être jaune pâle avant de virer au grisâtre crasseux, et les peintures aux couleurs vives et acidulées des machines semblaient ternies, fanées et affreusement démodées.

Men parcourut la pièce du regard et arrêta son œil courroucé sur les vieilles cannettes de bières qui jonchaient le sol.

Il était certainement impossible de trouver un seul jeu en état de marche dans cette foutue baraque, pensa-t-il en jaugeant un flipper défoncé. Dommage.

Il fit néanmoins le tour de la salle, au cas où elle aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui offrir. Du verre et du plastique brisé craquaient sous ses pas, mais le chinois s'en moquait. Il flanquerait cette paire-là à la poubelle en rentrant, et en ferait racheter. Quoi ? Remettre des chaussures qui avaient trempé dans un rade pareil ! Fallait pas rigoler, non plus.

Il considéra ensuite avec attention les traces brunâtres laissées sur le sol par un liquide qui n'était certainement pas de la bière, encore moins du coca. Soudainement intéressé, le gamin se pencha sur les vieilles traînées couleur lie-de-vin qui striaient le sol.

Du sang ! chuchota la voix de l'excitation morbide dans sa tête. Du vrai sang !

Peuh, se dit-il aussitôt. Du sang, _et alors ?_ Les stupides mafieux qui ont bousillé cet endroit n'étaient pas doués et se sont blessés, voilà tout. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans.

Et ce crétin d'Asakura qui croyait l'impressionner, lui, Tao Men, héritier du plus puissant clan de shamans du Grand Empire du Milieu, avec trois taches de sang laissées par une bande de loubards ivres ! Pathétique.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'un grondement métallique résonna étrangement derrière lui. Men se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit et eut la nette impression que cela venait du mur défraîchi à la peinture salie. Un gargouillement un peu plus sonore confirma son pressentiment.

La tuyauterie. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle devait avoir fait son temps, elle aussi.

Pourtant, le gamin commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il croyait sentir comme une présence dans son dos… vous savez, cette sensation désagréable d'avoir deux yeux invisibles braqués sur votre nuque, et qu'un adversaire vous surveille en ricanant silencieusement, savourant sa supériorité, juste avant de vous sauter dessus…

Ridicule, pensa Men. Je ne vais pas me mettre à flipper à cause d'une remontée d'eau. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Comme pour lui répondre, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et le néon au-dessus de sa tête se mit à clignoter, comme pour se moquer de lui.

Men aurait voulu rejoindre les autres, mais il se força à demeurer là où il était. C'était pour lui une question d'honneur, de fierté. Il voyait déjà l'œil noir et méprisant de sa sœur, le sourire et les ricanements de Hana, et surtout de Suzuka… Pas question de se laisser humilier par cette stupide Aïnou. Il en mourrait !

Un nouveau craquement le fit sursauter. Le bruit d'une latte de parquet recouverte de lino sur laquelle un pied venait de se poser. Les réflexes parlèrent avant l'instinct et Men se mit en garde, conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide, à brandir une épée contre une rangée de bornes d'arcade.

- Qui est là ? cracha-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ses yeux rouges parcoururent la pièce, puis il se reprit, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et abaissa son arme en essayant de se donner une allure détachée.

- Vous vous croyez drôle, bande de nazes ? C'est minable. Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire peur comme ça…

Ce ne pouvait être que ces deux débiles et sa sœur, bien sûr ! Si ça a avait été un fantôme, il aurait détecté sa présence bien plus tôt. Men était d'ordinaire très réceptif aux esprits.

- C'est bon les gars, je sais que vous êtes là. Vous avez pas fini de vous amuser comme des gamins ?

Un petit sourire se peignit sur son visage à la peau translucide. Il savait que Suzuka avait horreur qu'on la traite comme un garçon. Et aussi qu'on l'appelle gamine. Sans doute allait-elle bondir hors de sa cachette, les joues rouges de colère, ses cheveux bleus hirsutes, dans son costume ridicule. Quel spectacle cela ferait !

Suzuka ne se montra pas.

Mais tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement.

…

La petite Aïnou n'avait pas la moindre idée de la provocation lancée par le chinois. Elle se trouvait plus loin, dans une autre salle de jeu et se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait fabriquer Men. Il pouvait bien rentrer tout seul ou se faire bouffer par le jibakurei, elle s'en moquait. Ce n'était qu'un petit prétentieux à la tête trop enflée pour son corps d'avorton. Il était agaçant, crâneur, débile, rabat-joie, insupportable, moche et…

- Suzuka-chan ! T'es dans la lune !

Hana lui fit une grimace puis gloussa bêtement.

- Tu nous as pas écoutés ! On va explorer un peu, ok ?

Les yeux du garçon se rétrécirent en petites fentes tandis que sa bouche s'étirait en un large sourire joyeux.

Hana avait son sale caractère quand on l'embêtait, hérité de sa mère, disait-on. Autrement, il était toujours plein de vie et de gaité, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Son sourire presque trop grand pour son visage avait le don de réchauffer le cœur de la petite en toutes circonstances.

Les trois enfants s'engagèrent dans le couloir faiblement éclairé et tout aussi sale que la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'ambiance glauque et semi-angoissante les faisait frissonner d'excitation, du moins en ce qui concernait Suzuka et Hana. Xia, elle, examinait chaque objet, chaque lambris de mur avec une expression de curiosité et de dégoût mêlés.

Ils prirent la direction opposée à celle que Men avait choisie et poussèrent une porte au hasard.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une autre salle de jeux, remplie de tables de billards qui ne semblaient pas avoir été détruites, sans doute parce qu'elles étaient fixées au sol par des charnières métalliques. L'électricité fonctionnait encore, bien que les néons mettent du temps à s'allumer. Une moquette épaisse de couleur prune couvrait le sol et les coins de la pièce offraient de larges banquettes aux joueurs potentiels. Bien entendu, la salle de jeu avait été vandalisée comme les autres, et divers objets jonchaient le sol, queues de billards, boules, chaussures abîmées, gobelets en plastiques, débris de bouteilles d'alcool…

Xia poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait d'abord trouvé l'idée de Hana intéressante : le bowling de Fumbari était un endroit mal famé, réputé dangereux et surtout, interdit ! Mais à présent qu'ils y étaient, le lieu mystérieux avait perdu tout son charme à ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'un bâtiment abandonné, vandalisé et sale, de surcroît.

Soudain, un reflet violet derrière une vitre de plastique sale attira l'attention de la jeune chinoise.

Suzuka et Hana chuchotaient avec ravissement, les yeux brillants. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur le nombre de personnes pouvant avoir trouvé la mort entre ces murs, sans plus faire attention à elle. Xia se désintéressa d'eux et de leur conversation.

La vitrine de plexiglas avait été enfoncée, mais pas brisée. La poignée noire permettant d'actionner le grappin du jeu était couverte de poussière et tordue. De toute évidence, quelqu'un s'était acharné sur la machine pour lui faire cracher son contenu. Xia n'avait joué qu'une seule fois l'UFO-catcher, et elle se souvenait avoir été très déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper la peluche qu'elle convoitait. Naturellement, le chef de son escorte était allé parler « en privé » au responsable, un petit homme visiblement apeuré. Celui-ci avait fort prudemment accepté d'ouvrir sa machine d'un coup de clef magique, pour laisser la petite choisir son jouet… Mais ce n'était pas comme de la gagner de ses propres mains. Xia plissa ses yeux noirs et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.

Là ! Cette belle couleur violette irisée, luisant encore dans son habitacle de plastique ! Il restait encore un jouet dans la machine… La petite chinoise frémit d'excitation.

Elle voulait cet animal en peluche. Elle le voulait.

Et quand Xia voulait une chose, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Il la lui fallait, et tout de suite.

Exultant, elle se tourna vers Hana et Suzuka.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Voilà, Ce deuxième chapitre pose l'ambiance un peu crade du bowling de Fumbari. Vous me direz si vous le reconnaissez bien, je me suis servie du manga (quand les potes de Ryû lui montrent la nouvelle "Best Place****")****. **


	3. Juste derrière toi

Suite des aventures de nos petits monstres... cette fois, ça se corse... ! Bonne lecture...

**Disclamer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Xia et Suzuka sont ma propriété exclusive (eh oué!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Juste derrière toi… <strong>

Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de Men qui resserra sa prise sur son épée. Les néons se mirent à clignoter avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

Un souffle glacial traversa la pièce et il sentit ses petits cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Dans le silence de l'obscurité, il entendait son propre souffle, rapide et saccadé. Ça devenait franchement pénible, à présent. Suzuka aurait pu avoir l'idée d'éteindre la lumière pour l'effrayer, mais ce courant d'air froid… comment aurait-elle pu mettre au point un coup pareil, toute peste qu'elle soit ?

Men serrait toujours dans sa main gauche le sac de sucreries de la tournée d'Halloween et tendit sa Jian dans l'obscurité. Il lui fallait se concentrer pour mieux repérer son ennemi dans le noir. Ce n'était pas un fantôme, il n'en percevait pas la présence. Si c'était un être humain, il devrait pouvoir entendre sa respiration ou ses pas. S'il parvenait à calmer les battements de son cœur…

Tout à coup, l'éclairage revint. Froide et crue, la lumière inonda la salle de jeu banale et inoffensive. L'espace de deux secondes, Men se sentit très bête.

Puis toutes les machines de la salle se mirent en marche au même moment.

Le jeune garçon poussa un cri et eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Un horrible vacarme venait d'exploser à ses oreilles, les couleurs vives et fluorescentes des écrans jetaient des rayons multicolores, et les bips sonores se confondaient dans le brouhaha de musiques électroniques des jeux. Le passage du silence absolu au boucan infernal fut rude et le shaman se retint de plaquer ses mains sur ses deux oreilles. Il devait garder son sang-froid et surtout, ne pas lâcher son arme.

Il était à présent sûr que quelqu'un se jouait de lui, ou alors c'est qu'il devenait complètement fou ! Apparemment ce n'était pas Suzuka… peut-être était-ce sa sœur ? Ce serait bien une idée de Xia, et de plus, elle savait garder son sang-froid mieux que personne.

Mais comment avait-elle fait pour déclencher toutes ces foutues machines ? Et ce bruit, bon sang, _ce bruit !_

- Arrêtez ça ! Mais arrêtez ça, tout de suite !

Men n'en pouvait plus. Furieux, le cœur battant, il flanqua un violent coup d'épée dans le jeu le plus proche.

…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à cette peluche ? grinça Suzuka en jetant un regard en biais à Xia.

La dernière lubie de la petite chinoise venait de la faire dégringoler dans son estime. Mais celle-ci s'en moquait. Seule comptait à ses yeux la douce et soyeuse fourrure brillante du trésor qui l'attendait dans son carcan plastifié.

Hana trouvait cela un peu étrange, lui aussi, mais après tout, si Xia en avait envie, il irait la lui chercher, sa peluche !

Le gamin blond s'était avancé d'un pas conquérant vers la machine et avait farfouillé dans la poche de son déguisement, à la recherche d'une pièce de monnaie, au cas où l'engin serait encore en état de marche.

Pas un sou… Il faudrait donc l'attraper en glissant sa main dans l'ouverture métallique qui offrait autrefois son jouet au vainqueur. Hana se sentait capable d'y arriver. La peluche avait glissé tout au fond du cube de plastique et était proche de l'ouverture. D'ailleurs, si Xia n'avait pas attiré son attention dessus, il ne l'aurait pas remarquée.

Le petit blond s'agenouilla et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la bouche d'acier avant d'y enfourner sa petite main. Il s'agissait de ne pas se blesser avec un clou ou un bout de verre ! Il aurait l'air malin ! Sa main remonta le long du siphon de fer-blanc, tâtonnant pour en trouver la sortie, mais elle ne rencontra que le froid du métal et quelques débris de poussières. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, il se mit à tordre son bras dans tous les sens, presque jusqu'à sentir l'articulation de son épaule craquer. Il grimaça, tint bon, mais il eut beau se contorsionner dans tous les sens, pester, grogner, secouer la machine, ses doigts ne pouvaient atteindre l'enrobage de la peluche que convoitait son amie.

Furieux, Hana retira son bras endolori et se laissa tomber sur le sol en massant ses articulations meurtries.

Xia resta silencieuse, puis elle pinça les lèvres et décréta :

- Laisse-moi essayer.

Hana ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Mais, tu as le bras bien plus court que moi, Xia-chan…

- Laisse-moi faire, je la prendrai moi-même.

Ferme et résolue, Xia balaya le sol de son pied avant de s'y agenouiller, pour ne pas salir la belle soie jaune de sa robe, puis pencha la tête sur le côté pour scruter l'intérieur de l'UFO-catcher. Elle repoussa une longue mèche tombée de son chignon avec grâce et glissa sa main dans la gueule de la bête.

Elle tâtonna prudemment dans le conduit froid, et commença à remonter. Comme sa main ne rencontrait que le vide, elle s'enhardit davantage et enfonça son bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

Hana la regardait d'un air à la fois inquiet et désapprobateur. Suzuka, elle, observait la scène avec attention, les yeux écarquillés, en suçotant sa framboise-cola avec délectation.

Soudain, Xia poussa un cri et pinça les lèvres de douleur.

- Quoi ? s'écria Hana, de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quelque chose me tient le bras ! Je n'arrive plus à le sortir… !

- On te l'avait dit, soupira Suzuka, pas très impressionnée, en toisant sa « rivale » agenouillée.

Quelle comédienne, pensa la petite Aïnou.

Mais Xia ne semblait pas feindre. Son visage se crispait d'angoisse, et son bras, tordu d'une étrange façon, était complètement coincé dans le conduit métallique.

- Je veux qu'il me lâche ! hoquetait-elle. Je… veux… qu'il me lâche !

Hana se pencha pour regarder dans l'orifice, tandis que Suzuka, un peu troublée, consentait à poser ses sucreries pour aider la petite chinoise.

- Pousse-toi, ordonna-t-elle à Hana. Mon bras est plus petit, je vais pouvoir l'aider.

Suzuka s'agenouilla près de Xia, et, sous le regard anxieux d'Hana, retroussa sa manche orange pour plonger à son tour son bras dans le trou.

C'est alors que Xia poussa un hurlement strident, et retira sa main d'un geste sec. Suzuka sursauta violemment.

Le poignet de la fillette était curieusement tordu et la peau lisse de son avant-bras avait été lacérée. Une blessure profonde béait sur son bras et le sang coulait abondamment. Mais la petite tenait serrée dans sa main, la poche de plastique souillée contenant la peluche violette qu'elle avait si ardemment convoitée.

Hana eut une grimace horrifiée, et Xia hurla de plus belle.

- Calme-toi… calme-toi… bredouilla Suzuka, terrifiée, incapable de réagir.

Le sang ne l'effrayait pas. C'était plutôt la quantité, qui s'écoulait lentement sur le sol sale.

Xia leva son visage vers Suzuka, suppliante, toute dignité abandonnée:

- Aide-moi, Suzuka ! Je saigne !

Le premier geste de la fillette fut de se détourner de son amie blessée avec répugnance. Mais croisant le regard d'Hana, complètement paniqué, elle se reprit.

Courage, du sang-froid, c'est juste une égratignure, se dit-elle.

- Hana, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Tu as un mouchoir ? Il faut faire un pansement pour arrêter le sang.

- Euh… je…

Le garçon retourna ses poches, qui malheureusement, étaient vides.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui faire un bandage avec un vieux chiffon ! Suzuka baissa ses grands yeux bleus, qui tombèrent sur la boule de mousse orangée qui lui ceinturait l'abdomen. L'idée ne fut pas longue à germer dans son esprit.

Désolée, papa, pensa la gamine en empoignant son costume par le milieu.

Tirant de toutes ses forces, Suzuka déchira le déguisement de citrouille dans toute la longueur et en arracha une longue bande.

Xia pleurait toujours, et Hana, de plus en plus inquiet, triturait son couteau en plastique.

- Le robinet, là-bas ! Il marche peut-être encore ! S'écria-t-il, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé une idée constructive.

- Bonne idée, approuva Suzuka. Va voir.

.

Le robinet ne fonctionnait plus.

En poussant un peu plus loin, ils finirent par trouver les toilettes, d'une saleté repoussante, comme tout le reste du bâtiment. Suzuka avait enveloppé le bras de Xia de mousse orange, pour protéger la blessure et arrêter le sang, mais le tissu gaufré rougissait à vue d'œil.

Les robinets fonctionnaient encore dans les toilettes, bien qu'ils n'aient pas servi depuis longtemps. Le liquide brunâtre qui en jaillit ne leur inspirait pas confiance, mais l'eau redevint peu à peu claire et transparente, permettant à Xia d'étendre sans crainte son bras blessé sous le jet.

Une fois nettoyée, la blessure apparut comme une immense coupure translucide barrant l'avant-bras bronzé de Xia. Elle semblait assez profonde, mais pas trop grave. Xia resserra les lèvres de la plaie en la lavant, puis, Suzuka arracha encore un peu de mousse au ventre de son costume qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure. Hana entoura ensuite le tout avec la bande orange que son amie avait préparée. Il serra bien fort le pansement de fortune et fit un nœud.

Xia s'était enfin calmée. Elle était toujours très pâle et son joli visage avait été creusé par les larmes, mais elle avait repris le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Parfait, décréta Hana. Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison pour le soigner mieux que ça, Xia.

- Rentrer ? répéta-t-elle, encore hébétée.

- Evidemment, soupira Suzuka. Tu es blessée. Il faut montrer ton bras à Ryû, ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre… marmonna Hana d'un ton lugubre.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, protesta Suzuka avec feu. C'est de sa faute à elle ! Avec sa stupide peluche !

Tout le monde avait oublié le jouet qui avait coûté si cher à Xia, ainsi que leurs sacs de bonbons.

Suzuka proposa d'aller chercher leurs affaires, avant de reprendre le chemin du retour.

- Et Men ? s'écria soudain Xia. Où il est ?

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai… grommela Hana.

- Bon très bien, bredouilla Suzuka, un peu honteuse d'avoir complètement oublié leur camarade. On va le chercher, et ensuite, on s'en va. D'accord ?

…

Men haletait, complètement essoufflé, les yeux exorbités.

Le gamin était terrorisé.

Brusquement, les machines avaient cessé leur vacarme infernal. Puis s'était relancées. Il avait enfoncé son épée profondément dans l'armature en plastique du jeu, et n'avait pas réussi à la retirer.

Puis le noir était revenu, et il s'était roulé en boule dans un coin, en priant pour que tout cela cesse au plus vite. La sueur collait sa chemise noire sur son dos. Une sueur acide et froide de peur.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la pièce… plus le moindre bruit que sa propre respiration, et le battement sourd de son cœur, qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Les frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale et à chaque seconde, il avait l'impression de sentir quelqu'un se glisser dans son dos, prêt à frapper. Men recula, sur les fesses et serrant les dents, car il savait que le bruit du frottement attirerait forcément l'agresseur dans sa direction, s'il existait. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement le mur pour s'y appuyer, et ainsi éviter toute attaque surprise…

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, il se retourna vivement et hurla de peur en découvrant juste dans son dos la face hideuse et grimaçante d'une bête gigantesque… peinte sur la coque en plastique de l'arcade qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Men se redressa, aux aguets, en cherchant à retrouver son calme. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, ses mains, tremblantes.

Avant toute chose, le garçon décida de récupérer son arme, tant que les néons restaient allumés. Il se rua sur son épée encastrée dans le plastique, et tira de toutes ses forces. A plusieurs reprises. Mais en vain.

Sa Jian le narguait, fichée avec malice dans l'armature d'un vieux jeu vidéo, qui, par un hasard ironique, se nommait « La Légende d'Excalibur ».

Haha, vraiment très drôle.

Men eut beau tirer, s'arquebouter, crier, frapper, jurer, son arme resta plantée dans le jeu où il l'avait enfoncée. Il venait de cesser ses efforts, et de s'appuyer contre le jeu, à bout de souffle, lorsque soudain…

- Alors mon garçon… Besoin d'un coup de main, peut-être ?

Au son de cette voix grinçante, le cœur de Men rata un battement. Il se retourna d'un bon en un réflexe subit. Découvrant ce qui se trouvait dans son dos, Men écarquilla les yeux, et cessa de respirer. Puis, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il s'effondra à terre, tandis qu'un long hurlement s'échappait de sa bouche…

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu? Désolée d'arrêter à un moment si critique, je n'ai pas pu résister ^^ ...<p> 


	4. Palais des glaces et train fantôme

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'accumuler un certain retard dans mes fics. Surtout qu'il y en a que j'ai commencées il y a trèèèèèès longtemps et que je n'arrive pas à finir... (genre Icemen, qui coince sérieusement, alors qu'il me reste quoi, trois chapitres... en fait, c'est surtout que je n'avais pas les mangas avec moi ces derniers mois...). (Et pis pour écrire les fics commencées, on n'a pas d'inspi, mais pour commencer trois cent mille nouvelles fics en même temps, ça y a du monde -' bref. Halte à la digression.)

Ceci dit, j'ai un gros défaut: je suis très têtue. Alors je finirai bien par en venir à bout ^^ Celle-ci sera un peu plus longue que prévu (quand je pense que ça devait être un OS! XD), mais je suis bien lancée, avec un peu de chance, je l'aurai bientôt finie (on y croit, on y croit!)

Les pauvres chibi vont encore en baver dans ce chapitre, et dans celui d'après aussi. Mais ça va s'arranger, je les aime trop pour leur faire du mal trop longtemps :) Alors, spoil du jour, je vous promet une fin sympa (comme je l'ai déjà à moitié écrite, c'est facile).

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Comme toujours, Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. Tao Xia et Usui Suzuka sont ma propriété exclusive! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Palais des glaces et train fantôme<strong>

- Men ?

- Meeeeeenn ?

- Bon alors, Men-chan, tu t'amènes ?

- On va te laisser ici, je te préviens…

Suzuka et Hana s'égosillaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, en vain. Le « crétin aux tifs blancs », fin de citation, demeurait introuvable.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta Hana, un bras entourant les épaules de Xia. Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore parti, ce pauv' débile?

- Il est peut-être sorti, ou rentré à la maison ? suggéra la chinoise d'une petite voix.

- Je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais ton frère est vraiment un idiot, siffla Suzuka.

.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins de fouiller l'ensemble du bâtiment, à la recherche de leur ami. Peut-être ne les avait-il pas entendus ? C'était possible et il serait injuste de le planter là, dans ce cas. Il y a une heure, Suzuka aurait certainement suggéré d'abandonner Men pour lui faire peur, avec un sourire ravi, mais depuis l'accident de Xia, elle n'avait plus le cœur à rire. Elle commençait même à se sentir franchement inquiète.

Le bowling, qui lui avait paru à première vue un endroit si excitant et un si formidable terrain de jeu lui apparaissait maintenant sous un jour nouveau. Ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun fantôme dans les couloirs. Or, n'était-ce pas le père d'Hana qui affirmait que les fantômes sont l'âme du monde ? Qu'ils ne choisissent d'aller que dans des lieux accueillants ? Et qu'avec eux, on peut toujours se sentir en sécurité ? Oui, c'était bien lui, et on pouvait dire que le père d'Hana en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet.

Que dire d'un lieu comme celui-ci ? Il était tout sauf accueillant et tout sauf rassurant. Depuis que Xia s'était blessée, Suzuka avançait avec précaution en faisant attention à ne rien toucher et grimaçait à la vue du moindre clou ou morceau de verre. Chaque objet qu'elle voyait, jusqu'aux flyers décolorés qui jonchaient le sol, lui semblait à présent se teinter d'une lueur menaçante.

Le choc avait fait perdre aux joues de Xia leurs couleurs naturelles et sa jolie peau de safran avait pris une teinte beige pâle. Hana la tenait pas son bras valide d'un air protecteur qui parut fort agaçant à Suzuka, mais celle-ci oublia ses mauvaises pensées en voyant la mine crayeuse de sa camarade. Sa blessure n'allait pas la tuer, mais le sang continuait de couler et le bandage qu'ils lui avaient fait ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter. Pour une gamine, elle était plutôt courageuse, il fallait bien le reconnaître. En tout cas, il tardait vraiment à la petite Aïnou de prendre le chemin du retour.

- Meeeen… gémit-elle. T'es pas marrant ! Allez, faut vraiment qu'on rentre !

Son ton plaintif aurait forcément fait venir le petit chinois s'il avait pu entendre. Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de lui sauter dessus par surprise et de se moquer d'elle. Mais le silence s'attardait dans la pièce sombre. Suzuka croisa le regard de Hana.

- On devrait se séparer, suggéra le garçon. On le retrouverait plus facilement.

- Se séparer ? s'écria la petite fille. Ça va pas ? Ce truc est immense !

- On ne s'éloignera pas, promit le blondinet au menton barbouillé de mercurochrome. On va juste faire toutes les pièces du couloir. Tu prends celles de droite, moi, celles de gauche. Il est forcément dans une des salles de jeu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il serait allé faire dans le hall, y a rien d'intéressant là-bas.

Suzuka réfléchit un instant et acquiesça.

- Est-ce que ça va aller, Xia ? demanda-t-elle.

La petite chinoise hocha la tête et essuya ses joues et son nez barbouillés de larmes et de poussière, dans un geste qui n'avait plus rien d'élégant ni de recherché. Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait.

…

Hana commençait à avoir mal à la gorge à force de s'égosiller tout en respirant de la poussière par paquets. Il finit par cesser de crier le prénom de son ami à chaque porte qu'il ouvrait. Bon sang que ce couloir était long ! Comment était-ce possible ?

- Dis Xia, chuchota-t-il à la jolie fillette qu'il soutenait toujours. Combien tu vois de portes, toi ?

La petite secoua sa belle tête aux cheveux brillants et plissa les yeux. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, mais son pansement devenu rouge était trempé. Il aurait mieux valu pour elle quitter cet endroit insalubre et attendre à la sortie, mais Hana n'avait pas songé à le lui proposer – laisser une gamine de sept ans seule à la porte d'un bowling désaffecté, quelle bonne idée ! – et Xia de son côté, n'avait pas l'air décidée à partir avant d'avoir retrouvé son grand frère.

- Beaucoup… souffla-t-elle. Il y en a beaucoup… je n'arrive pas à les compter, je vois flou…

C'était vrai ! Hana lui aussi avait l'impression que sa vue de loin se troublait de plus en plus. Une chose était sûre, il n'arrivait pas à voir le bout de ce couloir interminable. Il devait former un coude, c'était la seule explication logique. Et encore, elle ne le satisfaisait pas tout à fait…

- Suzuka ! appela-t-il, pris de l'envie subite d'entendre la voix grincheuse de l'Aïnou. Ohé Suzuka-chan ! Où es-tu ?

Une voix faible lui répondit, au loin. Elle devait être dans l'une des salles de jeux et les murs étouffaient la réponse. Hana grommela et claqua la porte métallique qu'il venait d'ouvrir, puis passa à la suivante.

- Suzuka, ne t'éloigne pas ! lança-t-il dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de leur amie. Tu pourrais te perdre !

- Hana…chuchota soudainement Xia.

Le garçon sursauta car la petite chinoise employait rarement leurs prénoms. Elle n'était pas très loquace la plupart du temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu t'es trompé de porte, souffla-t-elle. Regarde, on est déjà entrés dans cette pièce.

Hana se figea en s'apercevant qu'elle disait vrai. Ces quatre tables de billards en coin, l'une renversée… et ce graffiti obscène sur le mur sale ! Une profonde sensation de déjà-vu, extrêmement désagréable, s'empara de lui.

Le petit blond secoua la tête et claqua la porte. Il s'était trompé voilà tout ! En même temps, il devait bien avouer que cet endroit lui paraissait de plus en plus bizarre… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le corridor, avec sa moquette rouge foncé et ses portes à hublots qui s'alignaient à perte de vue lui faisait une sale impression. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la première salle de jeux, il avait le sentiment d'avoir quitté le bowling de Fumbari, d'être entré par inadvertance dans un autre lieu, un peu comme s'ils avaient basculés dans une dimension parallèle…

Hana grimaça. Voilà qu'il se croyait dans un film de science-fiction, maintenant !

N'empêche, il devait bien reconnaître que quelque chose clochait. Il n'aurait pas cru le bowling si étendu, quand il se trouvait à l'extérieur. Ce couloir immense lui paraissait trop grand pour tenir dans la bâtisse où ils avaient pénétré. Vraiment trop grand.

D'un geste brutal, Hana ouvrit la porte de la nouvelle salle. Xia à ses côtés sursauta.

La même table de billard renversée et le même graffiti leur riaient au nez.

…

Suzuka avait exploré quelques unes des salles de jeux, plus en profondeur, et s'était un peu éloignée de ses amis, lorsqu'elle découvrit une pièce particulière qui retint son attention.

Tout d'abord, lorsqu'elle voulut allumer les néons de la salle, elle s'aperçut que « l'interrupteur », si on pouvait appeler ainsi ce gros levier de fer, ne fonctionnait pas. Assez peu rassurée, elle fit quelques pas en vérifiant à chaque enjambée que la porte ne se refermait pas dans un claquement sinistre, l'isolant à son tour du groupe. Un grand classique mais ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée plus que ça.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la petite Aïnou et elle dut inspirer profondément pour se calmer. La poussière qui chargeait l'air la fit tousser. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi prenait ici à la gorge plus que dans toute autre partie du bâtiment. Suzuka songea que si Men était vraiment entré dans cette pièce, cette odeur n'aurait pas été aussi forte. Pourtant…

C'est alors que les néons jaunes se rallumèrent d'un coup.

La fillette fit un bond en arrière et glapit de terreur. Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas rabaissé le levier : le système électrique un peu trop ancien avait simplement mis du temps à se déclencher. Une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle reprit peu à peu son calme et examina les lieux d'un regard circulaire.

La pièce était nue, à l'exception de quelques cartons et emballages divers, ainsi que de gros moutons de poussière dans les coins. Des caisses de bois grisâtres s'empilaient également contre les murs. La petite fille comprit qu'elle venait d'atterrir dans ce qui avait dû être un débarras.

C'est alors qu'une idée véritablement géniale germa dans son cerveau.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se souvienne de l'emplacement de cette pièce, une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Men ! La petite commençait à avoir conscience, elle aussi, de l'inquiétante longueur du couloir. Depuis quelques minutes, la crainte sourde de se perdre et de ne plus jamais retrouver la sortie commençait à picoter son imagination fertile et à s'y ancrer petit à petit. Or, les caisses le prouvaient, on s'était servi de cet endroit pour entreposer des choses lourdes et encombrantes… Donc, il y avait forcément une sortie pas trop loin, pour décharger !

En réalité, l'idée n'était pas d'elle. Elle l'avait lue dans un livre où son héroïne favorite, la détective amateure Adelia P. Evans, s'était sortie d'une semblable situation en utilisant ce repère. Qu'elle était heureuse que Lyzerg, un ami de son père, lui ait offert ce livre !

Suzuka avisa alors, à moitié dissimulée derrière une pile de caisses, une porte de fer, où une inscription à moitié effacée mais néanmoins reconnaissable fit bondir son cœur.

« Sortie de secours »

Elle s'approcha à pas lents, comme hypnotisée par les caractères rouge bruni, le cœur battant. Il lui fallait absolument vérifier. Elle voulait être sûre. Et puis non, ce n'était pas ça… elle voulait prendre l'air. Respirer une bouffée d'oxygène pure et non empuantie par les volutes de poussière qui viciaient l'atmosphère du bowling désaffecté. Elle fit un nouveau pas, puis un autre encore. Sa main toucha enfin la poignée coulissante de la porte de fer… alors, Suzuka s'empara du levier à deux mains pour le tourner.

Tout d'abord, rien ne bougea. La petite fille n'avait pas assez de forces pour faire jouer le lourd mécanisme rouillé par les années. Mais comme elle s'acharnait sur la poignée, un grincement se fit entendre, sourd et menaçant, mais résonnant pourtant à ses oreilles comme un chant de délivrance.

Suzuka lâcha la poignée, stupéfaite d'avoir réussi à mettre en branle le mécanisme trop lourd pour ses petits bras… mais l'impossible semblait avoir reculé d'un cran depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette étrange bâtisse… la porte s'ouvrit lentement et la fillette plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux pour les protéger de l'intense lumière... la lumière du jour, certainement, après tout, ils étaient restés longtemps à l'intérieur… c'était tout de même drôle qu'elle soit éblouie alors que le soir tombait presque lorsqu'ils étaient entrés…

.

Suzuka écarta ses doigts, puis décolla ses mains de ses paupières.

Ses deux bras retombèrent lentement le long de son corps et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un rond parfait lorsqu'elle découvrit où menait la porte de service.

Une immense salle d'arcades s'étendait sous ses yeux, et les rangées de machines à sous et de jeux vidéos aux couleurs bariolées et agressives semblaient la narguer de leurs couleurs fanées…

Un corps inanimé gisait sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la petite silhouette aux cheveux blancs, Suzuka hurla.

- MEEEN !

…

Alors que ses amis se mettaient à sa recherche en pestant copieusement après lui, Men passait un sale quart d'heure. Sans doute auraient-ils fait preuve d'un peu plus de compassion s'ils avaient su dans quelle situation se trouvait leur ami en ce moment même.

Le visage blême et la bouche ouverte en un hurlement figé, Men avait cru s'évanouir, mais il n'en était rien.

Il aurait préféré.

La chose qui lui faisait face aurait pu être de nature féminine si son visage avait eu quelque chose de véritablement humain. La face décharnée était encadrée de longues mèches grises pendantes. La peau tendue sur le dessin des os qui affleuraient était ridée et grumeleuse, d'un gris souris qui tirait sur la rouille par endroits. Ses yeux consistaient en deux billes rougeâtres flamboyant dans ses orbites rondes et vides et son sourire jauni faisait penser à un dentier trop grand étirant la peau de la mâchoire de sa propriétaire.

Un squelette. La longue silhouette efflanquée qui ressemblait à un squelette moisi, qui se serait drapé de son linceul rongé par les mites pour venir hanter les vivants.

Men était habitué aux esprits. Il savait que tous revêtaient une apparence parfaitement normale pour apparaître aux humains. Les fantômes et zombies des films d'horreur qu'il visionnait en cachette de ses parents l'avaient toujours fait bien rigoler, tant que la lumière restait allumée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux se tiendrait devant lui.

Et il fallait qu'en plus, sa lame se trouve coincée par sa faute dans une stupide machine à ce moment précis !

.

Vert de peur, Men restait tétanisé, collé à la paroi de plastique. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles s'étaient liquéfiés pour se répandre sur le sol. En tout cas, il ne parvenait plus à remuer le moindre bout d'orteil.

Le monstre se pencha vers lui et sa peau grise pleine de croûtes s'étira en plis hideux pour tenter de former un sourire moqueur.

- On a peur, mon petit ? Il ne faut pas voyons…

La voix grinçante et ironique de la chose meurtrissait ses oreilles comme une fourchette qu'on ferait crisser sur une ardoise. Men gémit et tenta d'atteindre la poignée de son épée toujours fichée dans le jeu, mais en vain. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, désarmé, impuissant.

La créature tendit un doigt horriblement déformé dans sa direction et le garçon parvint à se coller un peu plus contre la machine, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse et la répulsion.

- Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoires, susurra la chose. J'ai des projets pour toi, mon mignon.

Une sueur glacée coula le long des omoplates du petit garçon. Il était seul. Il n'avait pas d'arme. Pas de fantôme. Rien.

La seule chose qu'il avait à sa disposition, tandis que la créature tendait sa main griffue vers son visage, c'était quelques stupides esprits animaux, et…

Des esprits d'animaux.

Des rats, des cancrelats, des cafards… des créatures faibles et totalement influençables, qu'il pouvait soumettre pleinement à sa volonté !

La chose lui souffla sur le bout du nez et Men se recroquevilla pour échapper à l'odeur méphitique qu'elle dégageait. Rassemblant ses forces, il concentra son furyuku dans toutes les directions de la pièce.

Il crut pendant une demi-seconde que ça n'allait pas marcher et que le monstre allait réussir à le toucher de sa peau visqueuse. Que cette abomination allait l'attraper. Mais heureusement, sa main fut bloquée par cinq sphères gélatineuses d'origine inconnue qui entravèrent subitement son poignet. Men profita de l'effet de surprise qu'il venait de créer pour se décaler et reculer à quatre pattes vers le fond de la pièce, le cœur battant. Il se releva en tremblant, maître de ses mouvements. Ça pouvait marcher ! Non, ça allait marcher !

Les autres chimi moryos se ruèrent sur son ennemi et submergèrent son corps hideux. Sous la masse de boules d'Over Soul concentrées, la créature vacilla, déséquilibrée. Le gamin n'attendait que cela.

La troisième vague de chimi moryos acheva de plaquer son répugnant adversaire sur le sol. Men se concentra alors pour faire enfler ses créations, espérant étouffer la chose, en admettant que celle-ci respirât. Sous le poids des esprits d'animaux, la créature mystérieuse se débattait férocement, mais le garçon tint bon et parvint à maintenir la pression.

Sans relâcher une minute la tension de son furyuku, Men se rua sur l'épée, toujours fichée dans la machine, et tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée.

Le miracle se produisit : l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines décupla ses forces et la gaine de plastique finit par lâcher prise. L'élan du garçon le fit rouler en arrière avec son arme, qui, par chance, ne le blessa pas. Il se redressa en haletant et brandit la Jian en direction du monstre, toujours plaqué au sol par son pouvoir.

C'est alors que son ennemi poussa un cri de souffrance et de rage mêlées. Men sentit que la résistance qu'elle opposait à son Over Soul diminuait peu à peu. Soudain, la masse des chimi moryos bouillonna et un éclair de lumière les transperça, éblouissant le jeune shaman. Lorsque la lumière disparut, les petits esprits s'étaient dispersés dans la pièce et commençaient à se dissiper. Il ne restait plus qu'une masse informe et gluante qui devait avoir été l'enveloppe charnelle de son agresseur, et qui se désagrégeait lentement sous ses yeux.

Men comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas tuée. La chose était toujours là, quelque part dans le bowling : elle avait simplement choisi de quitter le corps qu'elle habitait pour s'enfuir.

Lorsque la chose eut entièrement disparu, le petit chinois ressentit un grand vide. Le bras de fer contre la créature l'avait épuisé, tout comme ses réserves de furyuku. Il sentit ses tempes bourdonner et sa vue se brouiller, tandis que le décor qui l'entourait vacillait autour de lui en couleurs incertaines. Au contact froid et brutal du linoléum, il comprit vaguement qu'il venait de tomber par terre, et eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix féminine crier son nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ouii! Enfin un peu d'action! <em>

_Prochain chapitre bientôt, c'est juré-craché._

_Et si vous avez des commentaires, des fautes à relever, des cris de liesse ou des tomates pourries à me faire parvenir, vous savez quoi faire ;)  
><em>


	5. Alone in the Dark

Poster après avoir pris quelque chapitres d'avance, c'est quand même cool :D Voici donc déjà le chapitre suivant! **  
><strong>

Les ennuis continuent, bien entendu ^^

**Disclaimer:** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, mis à part mes deux OC, Xia et Suzuka. (Ah oui et le flic du début aussi, j'ai tendance à l'oublier XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Alone in the Dark<strong>

- MEN !

Suzuka se rua sur le corps de son ami et posa une main sur sa joue.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle sentit la fraîcheur de sa peau et le bruit sourd de la vie grouillant dans son corps : son esprit ne l'avait pas quitté. Il n'était qu'évanoui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pour te mettre dans cet état… ? souffla la gamine, stupéfaite.

Un frisson agita sa colonne vertébrale. L'impression de menace qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps s'amplifiait dans cette pièce banale, au milieu de ces machines anodines. C'était comme si une présence menaçante se trouvait dans son dos, comme le regard d'un ennemi embusqué, vrillé sur ses omoplates. L'Aïnou ne put s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois pour vérifier ses arrières.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait troqué sa peur contre une profonde inquiétude pour son ami. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. Car bien qu'elle n'ait pas arrêté d'appeler son prénom, de lui serrer les mains, de lui tapoter les joues et même de lui secouer les épaules, le chinois aux cheveux blancs ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Ça commençait à devenir agaçant. Et elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps dans cette salle de jeux. Elle voulait retrouver les deux autres, mettre les voiles au plus vite et rentrer à la maison. Plus jamais elle n'irait dans un endroit interdit. Si seulement le crétin qui roupillait à ses pieds voulait bien reprendre ses esprits…

- Allez, Men, réveille-toi, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai peur…

S'il faisait semblant d'être évanoui, cet aveu aurait dû le satisfaire et lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais non. Désemparée, Suzuka se tordit les mains. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Elle n'allait pas devoir lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, quand même !

« Beurk » songea la petite à cette idée. L'image qui lui vint à l'esprit l'agaça tellement qu'un accès de colère la gagna. Son bras se détendit brutalement et assena à Men la plus belle baffe de sa courte existence.

- Ah, ben j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! s'écria Suzuka, soulagée, en voyant le garçon cligner des yeux sous le choc.

Lorsqu'il revint complètement à lui et vit la fillette aux cheveux bleus penchée sur lui, il glapit de terreur et bondit en arrière pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

- Doucement, ce n'est que moi, fit son amie avec un sourire moqueur. Je t'ai fait peur, Men-chan ?

Réalisant que son agresseur avait disparu et que c'était bien Suzuka qui lui faisait face, le chinois commença à respirer.

- La…la… la chose… exhala-t-il.

- Quelle chose ?

Il lui fallut deux secondes pour se souvenir que le monstre était parti.

- J'ai été attaqué… murmura-t-il.

- Ah oui, par quoi ? Par une machine diabolique ? ricana Suzuka. N'essaie pas de me faire peur !

- Ce serait pas mal que tu aies peur de temps en temps, s'écria Men furieux. Parce que c'est la vérité ! On doit s'en aller tout de suite ! Ce truc risque de revenir !

- Mais quel truc ? Tu as rêvé ou quoi ?

- La chose ! Le monstre ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais c'est monstrueux ! Et ça parle ! Elle a failli m'attraper !

Men se précipita sur son amie et la secoua par les épaules.

- Suzuka, il faut que tu me croies !

L'accent de sa voix était si sincère que la fillette en fut ébranlée.

- Oui, mais… tu es sûr que…

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu et ce qui s'est passé ! Il y a quelque chose dans ce bowling, quelque chose d'agressif et de dangereux ! Nous sommes sur son territoire ! Enfin, t'es shaman ou quoi ? Tu ne sens pas ?

Suzuka lut alors la vérité dans les prunelles rouge carmin de Men. Évidemment qu'elle sentait. La chose dont parlait son ami existait et s'était tenue dans cette pièce. Elle en avait conscience depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses amis, de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle avait même commencé à percevoir sa présence insidieuse juste après que Xia se soit blessée. Mais le ressentir était une chose, l'admettre en était une autre.

- Raconte, murmura-t-elle.

…

Les deux enfants demeurèrent silencieux après que Men ait décrit en détails son combat contre la créature. La situation lui paraissait si grave qu'il n'omit même pas de raconter ce qui s'était passé avec les lumières et les machines avant l'attaque de la chose. Pour se remettre de leurs émotions, ils avaient grignoté quelques sucreries piochées dans le sac que Suzuka n'avait pas lâché depuis tout à l'heure. Le sucre chimique des bonbons leur procura un certain réconfort.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Suzuka en mâchonnant une fraise acidulée, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Un Jibakurei ? Hana disait qu'il y en avait un…

- Non, ce n'était pas un Jibakurei, répondit Men en suçotant sa chupa chup au coca.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que j'en ai déjà vu un, idiote !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

Le garçon frappa du poing sur le sol.

- Je sais ce que je dis ! Ce n'était pas _seulement_ un fantôme ! Cette chose avait un corps ! Quand je l'ai battue, elle l'a quitté et il s'est désintégré !

- Bon d'accord, marmotta Suzuka, mais alors, c'est quoi ? Un humain possédé ?

- Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre âme : c'était un corps déjà mort.

- Alors un kyonshi ?

Men fronça les sourcils et retira la sucette de sa bouche.

- Comment tu connais ça, toi ?

Suzuka haussa les épaules.

- On me l'a expliqué, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le petit chinois l'observa, dubitatif, puis reprit :

- On m'avait dit que c'était un secret de famille et qu'il ne fallait pas trop en parler, mais bon, si tu le dis… ça pourrait être comme un kyonshi, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Ce que j'ai combattu parlait et se déplaçait seul. Ça n'avait pas de dôshi. Je suis quasiment sûr que ce monstre contrôlait son propre corps… et j'ai pas senti d'autre présence de toute manière. Mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemblait. Son corps était fragile, tout pourri, et elle l'a quitté quand il s'est détruit…

- Est-ce que ça n'existe pas, suggéra Suzuka, des kyonshis qui sont leur propre dôshi ?

- En principe non, répondit Men après réflexion. Le kyonshi n'est que l'instrument du shaman, où il va faire fusionner son fantôme. Mais c'est pas impossible de bricoler, tu sais…

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Il faut qu'on retrouve Hana et Xia. Tu les as laissés où ?

- En fait, euh… marmona Suzuka. On t'a cherché et on s'est séparés. Xia… Xia a eu un petit accident, mais rien de grave, hein, elle s'est juste coupée au bras…

Elle raconta alors ce qui leur était arrivé après son départ, mais passa sur les détails pour ne pas l'affoler. Il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur quand ils seraient sortis.

…

Une fois leur collation terminée, Men avait parfaitement repris ses esprits. Tenant son épée fermement en main, il fut ravi de laisser derrière lui la salle de ses cauchemars en suivant Suzuka dans le débarras par lequel elle était passée. La fillette aux cheveux bleus lui indiqua le chemin qu'elle avait suivi, heureuse de constater que la porte ne s'était pas subitement refermée dès qu'elle l'avait franchie. Le débarras paraissait même beaucoup moins inquiétant que lorsqu'elle était seule : l'avantage du nombre. Elle se serait presque sentie bête s'il n'y avait pas eu l'horrible aventure de Men.

C'est en arrivant à l'autre porte que les ennuis recommencèrent. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Suzuka, horrifiée.

- Ben quoi ? s'inquiéta Men en regardant partout autour de lui, sans comprendre ce qui effrayait son amie.

L'Aïnou, elle, avala sa salive bruyamment et une vague nauséeuse retourna son estomac rempli de bonbons. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, mais rien à faire, elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas cet endroit.

Il y avait bien un couloir, derrière la porte du débarras qu'elle avait pris soin de laisser ouverte. Mais le sol de celui-ci était recouvert d'une moquette bleu acier. Une tapisserie sale, rayée de prune et de beige, s'étalait sur ses murs et des néons rouges les nimbaient d'une lueur effrayante. Même si cela paraissait totalement iréel, Suzuka dut bien admettre qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

…

Hana commençait à fatiguer, avec Xia appuyée sur son bras. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle pouvait changer de côté, la petite chinoise le regarda longuement avant de hocher la tête, un peu sonnée.

- On va faire une pause, marmonna le garçon blond.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Non seulement Men restait introuvable, mais en plus, ils n'arrivaient plus à remettre la main sur Suzuka. La situation lui échappait et l'horrible impression de tourner en rond d'une salle à l'autre et de faire du surplace ne le lâchait plus.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça ne tourne pas rond, ici ? demanda-t-il à sa petite compagne, qui semblait complètement à l'ouest depuis un bout de temps.

Xia leva ses yeux noirs vers Hana, qui y lut une angoisse indicible.

- Quelque chose est arrivé à mon frère, murmura-t-elle simplement.

- Co… Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hana, troublé.

- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter. Il faut les trouver tous les deux.

La petite fille tendit sa main valide à son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

- Si tu y tiens, fit le garçon, stupéfait.

Voilà que Xia refusait de faire une pause, maintenant ! Elle qui était tout le temps fatiguée ! Est-ce qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter ?

Question stupide, songea Hana en ouvrant une troisième fois la porte de la salle au billard renversé. Il y avait même de quoi paniquer, là…

Hana sentit alors la petite chinoise s'appuyer contre sa taille et trembler de peur. Il posa un regard sur elle, puis saisit son poignet valide et l'entraîna.

- Viens !

Les deux enfants se mirent à courir, le cœur battant, sans plus faire attention aux portes identiques qui s'alignaient sans fin de part et d'autre. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de trouver enfin le but du couloir, la sortie, quelque chose, au moins, pour leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de devenir complètement fous.

Puis, brusquement, Hana se rua sur une porte et l'ouvrit. Une salle de jeu identique aux dizaines d'autres qu'il avait trouvées s'offrait à ses yeux. Le petit blond tira sans ménagement sur le bras de son amie, comme si elle avait été faite de chiffons. Sa respiration était saccadée, autant par l'effet de la course que par celui de la peur.

Il y avait une porte au fond de la salle. Hana se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit, pour entrer dans une énième salle de jeu. Qui ressemblait toujours à la première.

Il allait devenir dingue.

- On tourne en rond ! hurla-t-il. Mais comment c'est possible ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça ! Montrez-vous !

Le jeune shaman abattit son petit poing sur une table de billard, à bout de nerfs.

Xia, de son côté, reprenait lentement son souffle. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis ferma les yeux. Il était impossible qu'ils tournent en rond, puisqu'ils allaient tout droit depuis tout à l'heure. Et les pièces ne se déplaçaient pas toutes seules.

Ce qu'ils voyaient ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Xia ouvrit les yeux. Hana se tenait la tête entre ses mains. La peur le tenait entre ses griffes et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. La fillette s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-elle. Ferme-les.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'énerva Hana.

- Vas-y. Il faut fermer les yeux pour comprendre.

Hana obtempéra. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il comprit alors ce que voulait dire son amie.

Le regard de Xia l'interrogeait lorsqu'il desserra les paupières.

- Tu vois, chuchota-t-elle. _On le sent… _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

Xia secoua la tête :

- Sais pas. Mais on dirait qu'il y avait un Over Soul autour…

Bénie soit l'intuition féminine, pensa Hana. Même venant d'un modèle réduit.

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il, son sang-froid légèrement retrouvé. Il y a un truc, ici, qui nous fait tourner en bourrique. Et je crois que j'ai une idée pour s'en sortir…

- Comment ?

Hana sourit.

- Ferme les yeux.

…

Une odeur nouvelle les récompensa lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, paupières serrées. L'illusion qui les environnait s'était dissipée en partie lorsqu'ils avaient pris conscience du piège diabolique où ils se trouvaient enfermés. A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte et ouvert les yeux, que le pouvoir de leur invisible ennemi se délita : ils avaient réussi à quitter l'alignement infernal du couloir et de ses salles identiques, pour se retrouver dans une coursive sombre et puante, aux murs bétonnés.

Xia écarquilla des yeux dans le noir et fit un pas. Hana, qui y voyait à peine, mais tout de même un peu mieux qu'elle, la retint par sa robe, inquiet.

Devant eux s'ouvrait un escalier, qui plongeait dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Il pouvait en distinguer les contours, à présent.

- Attention, souffla-t-il à Xia qui se raccrocha à lui, ne tombe pas.

Hana prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un œil autour de lui. Pas de sortie visible, juste cet escalier. Evidemment.

- Il va falloir descendre, murmura-t-il, en se demandant ce qui lui prenait de parler tout bas, tout d'un coup.

- Non, s'écria Xia, en roulant des yeux avec terreur. Non !

- On n'a pas le choix !

- Il ne faut pas descendre, Hana ! Je suis sûre que quelque chose nous attend en bas ! Je peux sentir…

- Moi aussi, la coupa le blond. Mais il faut y aller. On ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici si on n'affronte pas ce truc en face, quoi que ce soit. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je refuse de descendre ! hurla Xia tout haut.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hana capitula.

- Très bien, reste ici ! Mais je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise non plus !

- Je ne descendrai pas, répéta la chinoise, en tremblant. Et tu devrais pas, toi non plus…

- Si cette chose nous a piégés ici, c'est qu'elle a besoin de nous, répliqua-t-il. Même si elle est hostile, il faut aller voir ce que c'est et ce qu'elle veut. Je suis sûr que c'est un esprit. Et que je peux l'aider. Y a que comme ça qu'on pourra résoudre le problème.

- T'es complètement malade.

- Non, répliqua Hana. Je suis un shaman qui fait son devoir.

Tout gonflé de son importance, même si ses paroles n'étaient pas aussi stupides que le pensait Xia, le petit blond suggéra à son amie de se cacher dans un coin et de l'attendre. Il lui laissa son sac de bonbons en cas de petit creux et entama vaillamment sa descente, tandis que la fillette se recroquevillait dans le noir en tenant son bras blessé, tremblante…

…

Recluse dans son repaire, la mystérieuse créature se rongeait les sangs. Comment allait-elle faire pour attraper ces méprisables garnements, à présent ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'un corps de rechange, qu'elle gardait précieusement pour les urgences. Était-ce ou non une urgence ? Il lui fallait ces enfants. Elle en avait besoin. Pas les filles, elle pouvait s'en passer. Enfin, elle s'en contenterait, si les autres étaient abîmés, mais elle préférait de loin les garçons. Ils étaient plus résistants. Une bien meilleure affaire. Oui, mais comment s'en emparer, dans sa situation ? Ils étaient shamans et visiblement habitués à côtoyer et à maîtriser des esprits. En admettant qu'elle parvienne à prendre possession de l'un d'eux, il ne se laisserait pas faire et elle n'était pas de taille, pour l'instant, à résister à un duel de volonté. Le combat contre l'avorton aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas épuisé que son corps…

Soudain, la chose dressa l'oreille... (Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.)

Était-ce possible ? Un rêve ! Elle n'avait plus besoin de les attirer à elle, maintenant ! Voilà que ses victimes se dirigeaient vers son antre de leur plein gré…

.

* * *

><p>Bon, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ça va barder, encore une fois, dans le chapitre suivant. Vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre pour l'avoir en principe, c'est promis! :)<p> 


	6. Dans la gueule du loup

Ho ho ho... qu'il est bon d'avoir des chapitres d'avance! :) En fait je ne résiste pas à l'envie de publier tout de suite. J'ai peur d'oublier que j'ai déjà uploadé la suite, voyez-vous _(outch, le sublime emprunt à l'anglais, qui fait encore plus moche quand on l'écrit que quand on le dit...)_ Voici la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Shaman King est la propriété d'Hiroyuki Takei. Les OC de cette fiction, à savoir, Xia, Suzuka, et le flic du début, sont à moi. (Mais pas le mystérieux agresseur psychopathe, comme l'a astucieusement fait remarquer Rea... )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Dans la gueule du loup<strong>

.**  
><strong>

A chaque marche qu'il descendait, Hana sentait son courage s'effilocher comme un vieux chiffon moisi.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Pourquoi se jetait-il dans la gueule du loup aussi bêtement ? Et ce n'était même pas pour faire son malin devant Xia ! Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il continuait vaille que vaille à descendre cet escalier infernal !

Le jeune garçon avait l'impression que son rythme cardiaque résonnait avec violence entre les murs de bétons et que le bruit de son souffle pouvait être audible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais plus il tentait de retenir sa respiration, plus celle-ci lui paraissait forte. Leur ennemi invisible devait forcément l'avoir repéré, à présent.

Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. La chose, quelle qu'elle soit, n'était pas encore un ennemi. Tout au plus, c'était un problème à régler. Un esprit malheureux, une personne à aider.

Les mantras de son enfance résonnaient dans sa tête mais ne parvenaient pas à étouffer ses craintes. Il avait beau être le fils de l'homme le plus puissant du monde, de la plus célèbre itako du Japon, et le neveu du plus grand shaman qui ait jamais existé, bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait flipper !

Le jeune garçon sentit soudain que son pied se posait sur une surface plus dure, sous ses baskets. Le sol en mortier de la cave.

Il était arrivé en bas.

.

L'air du sous-sol était froid et humide. Hana frissonna, glacé jusqu'à l'âme par les ténèbres du lieu. Il tenta de se concentrer, mais il ne parvenait pas à ressentir la moindre présence, vivante ou spirituelle. Le vide qu'il percevait autour de lui ne le réconfortait pas pour autant : pour la première fois, le petit garçon, qui avait vécu au centre d'un flux de vie ininterrompu entre le monde des vivants et celui des esprits, eut une idée réelle de ce que pouvait être la mort définitive et le néant.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? se répéta Hana. Je suis dingue.

Pris d'une angoisse soudaine, il se retourna, prêt à remonter les marches de fer quatre à quatre. Soudain, un vague crissement résonna au loin et figea son geste.

Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose là-bas.

Le jeune garçon se retourna de nouveau et fit trois pas timides vers l'origine du bruit. Il éprouvait une sensation bizarre, dans le ventre et entre ses deux épaules. Comme si quelque chose l'attendait au fond et l'observait en même temps. En lui se disputaient à la fois l'envie de courir en hurlant vers la lumière et le désir de savoir ce qui se cachait au fond de cette cave noire.

Finalement, Hana serra les poings et se lança vers l'inconnu avec autant de bravoure que d'inconscience.

- Qui est là ? lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit et le jeune shaman se sentit très bête. Il aurait l'air fin, si ce n'était qu'un bruit de tuyauterie ou quelque chose du genre !

Il fit un pas de plus. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. En s'efforçant de canaliser sa respiration, il s'avança à lentes foulées précautionneuses et sursauta violemment lorsque son épaule effleura le mur râpeux dont il s'était peu à peu rapproché. Il finit par s'y coller, de peur d'être surpris par… en fait, il ne savait pas par quoi, mais il était quasiment sûr que quelque chose se cachait dans cette cave, à présent. Il le sentait du bout des ongles jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

Une senteur nouvelle commençait à surpasser celle de l'humidité et à chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur qu'il ne reconnut pas mais qui lui parut hautement désagréable. Un parfum sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom, et pour cause : c'était la première fois qu'Hana avait affaire à des corps putréfiés.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il venait de changer de pièce. Celle où il venait d'entrer était plus large que le couloir qu'il avait traversé et ses pas y résonnaient deux fois plus. Lorsqu'il parvint au centre, le jeune garçon s'efforça de distinguer les lieux qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait entrevoir tout un bric-à-brac environnant qui remontait jusqu'au mur et que l'on avait entassé des années durant dans cette cave, mais pas le moindre signe de vie.

Soudain, quelque chose se déplaça. Ce fut infime, léger, mais il eut bien la sensation d'une ombre se glissant dans le noir sous ses yeux. Un frisson de terreur absolue parcourut son échine. C'était comme de s'apercevoir tout d'un coup que dans les herbes hautes et mouvantes où vous alliez mettre le pied se cache un serpent camouflé par sa peau couleur de feuilles mortes, et dont les anneaux se tordent silencieusement à quelques centimètres de votre chaussure.

Cette fois, il devait fuir. Remonter l'escalier. Prendre Xia et foutre le camp, peu importait où. Mais Hana réalisa avec horreur que ses muscles refusaient de bouger. A l'instar de ces personnages de films d'angoisse figés sur place alors qu'un T-Rex, un méchant extra-terrestre ou un anaconda féroce s'apprête à les dévorer, le jeune shaman était complètement paralysé par la peur. Il ne parvint qu'à répéter faiblement :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ?

Alors, l'un des pires cauchemars de son enfance prit corps devant lui.

Deux yeux jaunes et effilés s'allumèrent dans le noir qu'il fixait. Braqués sur lui.

…

Demeurée seule, Xia entama ses provisions de bonbons pour se réconforter. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à la douleur sourde dans son bras, qui lui paraissait à présent lourd et sans vie. Mais c'était probablement à cause de la perte de sang.

Elle se sentait faible et patraque à cause du choc de sa blessure. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle suivait Hana dans un état second, presque dépassée par les évènements. Un peu de glucose lui fit le plus grand bien.

Après avoir avalé quelques citrouilles piquantes et une dizaine de carambars, Xia se sentit un peu mieux.

Hana ne revenait toujours pas.

Au bout de dix minutes sans le voir revenir, la petite chinoise se blottit dans un coin de la pièce, dos au mur, parce qu'elle avait quand même un tout petit peu peur, et se mit à réfléchir.

.

Si Men était, à en croire sa tante Jun, le portrait vivant de son père au même âge, Xia, elle, tenait assez peu de lui sur le plan caractériel. Elle avait hérité du sang-froid à toute épreuve de sa mère et perdait rarement de vue la logique basique qu'elle employait à chaque instant de sa vie. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'on lui attribuait à tort un caractère froid, orgueilleux et hautain. Car si elle était froide, cela tenait bien plus à son éducation à la fois stricte et laxiste, à sa précocité surprenante et à la timidité qui en découlait, qu'à un véritable mépris des autres.

La petite chinoise avait parfois envié inconsciemment à Suzuka son entrain, sa fougue, sa force de caractère et la simplicité avec laquelle son amie liait contact et exposait ses avis (ce dont la petite Aïnou était bien loin de se douter). Mais à cet instant, elle se réjouissait de ne pas lui ressembler, à cette fonceuse qui aurait très certainement paniqué si elle avait été à sa place.

Xia ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une situation aussi désespérée de toute son existence surprotégée, mais elle s'aperçut avec la plus grande satisfaction que, malgré sa triste position, elle demeurait capable de penser de façon rationnelle. Et c'était un avantage qu'elle était fière de posséder.

Reprenons, pensa-t-elle. De toute évidence, il était arrivé quelque chose à Hana. La fillette était extrêmement intuitive et sentait ce genre de choses. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre à sa rescousse, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Si son ami s'était fait avoir, quel que fût son ennemi, elle ne serait pas plus de taille que lui à le combattre. Une seule solution : retrouver les autres. Car c'est ensemble qu'on est plus fort. Seul, on peut toujours faire erreur et personne n'est là pour nous aider à en prendre conscience. Une phrase que son père et son fantôme, qui était aussi leur précepteur en arts martiaux, ne cessaient de répéter. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi.

Sortir de sa « cachette » était exclu. D'abord parce que manifestement quelque chose contrôlait l'espace et jouait à les perdre, et qu'elle risquait de tourner en rond pour l'éternité si elle bougeait. Ensuite parce qu'il lui était impossible de laisser Hana derrière. Elle devait donc retrouver Suzuka et Men depuis son coin. Mission Impossible… Sauf si elle utilisait un esprit.

Xia regarda tout autour d'elle, mais elle était seule. Complètement seule. Aucun fantôme humain en vue. Avec un petit soupir étranglé, elle releva la tête, en quête d'un secours… et ce qu'elle vit lui tira un sourire ravi.

Lovée juste au coin du mur, une petite araignée avait tissé sa jolie toile argentée.

…

Le silence qui hantait le couloir où ils avaient atterri ne présageait rien de bon. Suzuka était glacée de peur et Men ne faisait pas le fier non plus, même s'il avait déjà vu pire qu'un couloir changeant de papier peint tout seul. Il fit un pas hors du débarras, mais Suzuka le retint immédiatement par sa veste.

- N'y vas pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Il va bien falloir, protesta Men. On ne peut pas rester ici !

- Si on va dans ce couloir, je suis sûre que la porte va se refermer et qu'on retrouvera jamais l'endroit d'où on est venus !

Men tiqua.

- T'es sûre que ce n'est pas par-là que tu es passée… ?

- J'en suis sûre, j'te dis !

- Très bien, soupira-t-il, on va faire un test. On va refermer la porte et la rouvrir, on verra bien si ton couloir revient ou pas.

- Te moque pas de moi, protesta Suzuka, les joues en feu. C'est pas des blagues !

Sans l'écouter, Men referma la lourde porte. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, ce qui le vexa un peu, mais l'heure n'était plus aux gamineries désormais. Lorsque les deux enfants rouvrirent la porte, après quelques minutes, rien n'avait bougé.

- Tu vois qu'il n'a rien, ton couloir maléfique, ricana Men.

Au lieu de s'énerver Suzuka s'approcha alors de lui et souffla :

- Tu peux me prendre pour une débile, si ça peut t'aider à te rassurer, mais n'empêche que je sais ce que je dis.

Cette fois, le jeune garçon cessa de rigoler et se détourna pour jeter un regard plus approfondi sur le fameux couloir. Il demeurait tout de même sceptique.

- Mais… ça n'existe pas les couloirs qui changent de place.

- Les monstres verts et baveux qui se changent en poussière, non plus. D'habitude.

Le chinois soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Bon, on fait quoi, alors ? On reste là à attendre que ce truc vienne nous chercher ?

Suzuka prit une expression butée et alla s'assoir contre le mur.

- Je te croyais plus courageuse, comme fille, lança son ami pour la secouer.

Mais la fillette secoua la tête en pressant son costume orange contre elle.

- Non, j'suis pas courageuse. Et j'ai la frousse, tu vois ? J'ai même plus honte de le dire !

L'Aïnou cacha son visage dans les replis de son déguisement. Cette fois, il alla s'assoir près d'elle, presque penaud.

Suzuka qui craquait ? Une première, et qui le laissait totalement déconcerté !

- Euh… marmonna-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Les mèches bleues et le tissu gaufré lui cachait le visage de son amie. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle pleurait ou non.

- Tu sais, je te crois… t'inquiète pas…

- C'est pas ça l'important, répondit Suzuka en relevant la tête, les yeux parfaitement secs. C'est de pas savoir ce qu'on va faire, qui me fait peur. Et puis de pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on le découvrira pas si on reste ici… constata son ami avec philosophie.

Suzuka renifla bruyamment pour refouler la boule qui montait dans sa gorge, annonciatrice de larmes qu'elle était trop fière pour laisser couler. Devant Tao Men en plus, pas question. Plutôt mourir dévorée par la bestiole !

- Comment c'est possible à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as dit que les couloirs étaient trop grands, tout ça… alors soit ce truc peut modifier le bowling, l'espace, tu vois… soit c'est une illusion !

- Une illusion… souffla la fillette.

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute, puis, Men se leva et tendit sa main à Suzuka.

- Allez, viens. On peut pas rester là.

.

Ils avaient fini par s'aventurer dans le mystérieux couloir, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'ils commettaient sans doute une grave erreur et qu'ils se dirigeaient probablement vers un piège. La moquette feutrée étouffait le bruit de leurs pas, tout comme le papier peint, celui de leurs souffles. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans ce corridor à la lumière rouge angoissante, à part le grésillement perpétuel des néons au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Der rangées de portes s'alignaient autour d'eux, comme les chambres d'un hôtel. Mais cette fois, Suzuka n'osait pas en ouvrir une seule.

Sans même en avoir conscience, les deux enfants s'étaient rapprochés pour se rassurer. Men commençait toutefois à trouver le costume rondouillard de son amie un peu encombrant. Ils marchaient à pas lents, comme s'ils s'attendaient à devoir se mettre à couvert à tout instant. Ce qui était stupide étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas même un guéridon pour se cacher.

Le couloir semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Il s'étirait sous leurs yeux, tout en longueur avec ses lumières rouges et les rayures de son papier mural. Suzuka finit par frotter ses paupières à force de fixer les motifs hypnotiques. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se mettaient à danser sous ses yeux, tout d'un coup.

Elle s'arrêta et grimaça.

- Men, ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche ?

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il.

- On retrouvera pas par où on est entrés, hein ?

- J'crois pas, non.

- Si on regardait dans une de ces salles ? J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait marcher pendant des heures sans voir le bout de ce couloir…

Men n'était pas là lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le premier couloir interminable. Il était donc beaucoup plus troublé que Suzuka par l'alarmante distorsion de l'espace et acquiesça brièvement, préoccupé.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la première pièce que la fillette choisit, ils crurent être revenus dans la salle remplies d'arcades qu'ils avaient quittée précédemment. Suivant une même organisation, les jeux s'alignaient, mais les couleurs des dômes en plastiques n'étaient pas les mêmes, allant d'un dégradé de vert au brun sombre. Les lumières qui éclairaient la pièce étaient fournies par des néons bleus qui donnaient à l'ensemble une atmosphère étrange mais moins oppressante que celle du couloir.

Avisant une porte au fond de la pièce, Suzuka empoigna la main de Men pour l'entraîner, tant le garçon paraissait hébété, dépassé par la situation.

- Viens ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant.

Cette fois-ci, ils entrèrent dans une pièce toute jaune. Avec une nouvelle porte, au fond. Ils se ruèrent dessus : La salle suivante était rose, celle d'après, orange, et celle encore après, bleue, de nouveau… Mais toutes gardaient la même disposition des machines et des lampes. C'était un peu comme de faire un trip psychédélique, même si cette image n'était pas celle que les enfants auraient employée.

En tout cas, il y avait de quoi de venir cinglé.

- Je ne sais pas qui s'éclate à nous faire tourner en bourrique, siffla Suzuka, mais il manque sacrément d'imagination !

Elle s'assit contre le mur de la pièce strictement identique à celle qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, l'air boudeur. Men, lui, jetait un œil à travers le chambranle de la porte.

- On ne voir déjà plus le couloir, annonça-t-il avec effroi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui, chuchota Suzuka d'une voix blanche. On est complètement perdus…

…

Ils étaient tellement atterrés qu'ils en oublièrent de se disputer et de s'accuser mutuellement, comme toutes les fois où ils avaient fait des bêtises ensemble dans leur enfance, et qu'ils avaient dû l'annoncer à leurs parents.

Assis près de son amie, Men serrait désespérément la poignée de son arme, réalisant qu'en ces lieux elle était parfaitement inutile. Une expérience traumatisante, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour à vivre. Suzuka, elle, s'était accroupie et se mordait les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler, repoussant de toutes ses forces les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pleurniche aussi facilement ?

- Dis, chuchota-t-elle, tu crois qu'ils font quoi, en ce moment, nos parents ?

- Peut-être qu'ils nous cherchent… murmura Men, plein d'espoir.

- Et si jamais ils arrivaient pas à nous retrouver ? poursuivit la fillette. On resterait coincés ici pour toujours, tu crois ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua son ami, plus effrayé qu'il ne voulait le paraître.

- C'est pas n'importe quoi, déjà, ils ne savent pas qu'on est venus ici. Et puis, le temps qu'ils arrivent, la chose nous aura sûrement attaqués !

- Arrête ! T'es pas marrante…

- Et même s'ils découvrent qu'on est allés au bowling de Fumbari, ils nous y trouveront pas, puisqu'on y est plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'énerva Men, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

- C'est évident, souffla Suzuka avec un rire amer. Le bowling n'est pas aussi grand. Et il ne peut pas ressembler à ça. Donc, on est tombés dans un autre endroit… Et on va mourir ici et personne le saura jamais… !

- Bon, ça suffit ! explosa-t-il.

Le petit garçon bondit sur ses pieds et se campa devant son amie.

- T'es devenue cinglée, ou quoi ? Tu vas t'assoir ici et attendre que ce truc vienne nous chercher ? On ne va pas mourir, OK ? On va s'en sortir, mais va falloir que t'arrêtes de chouiner !

Elle le regardait, bouche bée. Men soupira.

- Ecoute, Suzuka… d'habitude t'es pas comme ça… tu m'agaces, des fois, à faire ta dure à cuire, mais là, il faut que tu redeviennes comme avant, la fille qui a jamais peur de rien, parce que tout seul, je vais pas y arriver…

Son ton était devenu suppliant. La fillette renifla sèchement et baissa la tête, butée. Que pouvaient-ils faire, de toute façon ? Courir encore, le long de dizaines de salles identiques ? Ça pouvait durer longtemps…

.

C'est à cet instant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au trente-sixième dessous, au fin fond de la désespérance, qu'un miracle se produisit. Alors que Suzuka relevait la tête pour répliquer vertement et que la dispute tant attendue allait commencer, un détail dans le dos de son ami, lui fit oublier sa colère.

A travers la porte d'en face, et quoique celle-ci demeurât fermée, un mince fil argenté s'était introduit dans la pièce tandis qu'ils discutaient, et se ramifiait délicatement sous ses yeux, formant peu à peu de fines arabesques.

Suzuka ouvrit la bouche, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, et son air hébété alerta Men.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…

Il se retourna pour voir ce qui enchaînait ainsi le regard de son amie, et ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Les volutes dessinées par le fil brillant envahissaient l'espace et s'accrochaient aux coins du mur, comme une toile d'araignée géante. Un dessin prenait forme devant eux, sans qu'ils puissent définir son origine.

- C'est quoi encore, ce truc… ? bredouilla Suzuka en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

La fillette ne savait pas quel nom mettre sur ce qu'elle voyait. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, ce qu'elle ressentait dans toutes ses fibres de shaman, c'est que le « truc » était d'origine spirituelle.

- Men… marmonna-t-elle, vaguement inquiète. A ton avis, c'est quoi ?

Mais le petit chinois ne l'écoutait pas. Comme hypnotisé par la toile fine, il fit quelques pas, jusqu'à presque la toucher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? glapit Suzuka. Touche pas à ça, t'es malade !

Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et le força à reculer.

- Lâche-moi, s'énerva l'autre. T'inquiète, c'est pas dangereux !

- Comment ça, c'est pas dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- C'est un Over Soul ! Regarde !

- Justement ! Tu ne sais pas à qui il est !

- Bien sûr que si !

Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de l'albinos. Il se tourna vers son amie avec un air narquois.

- C'est l'Over Soul de Xia, s'écria-t-il. Elle nous a retrouvés !

...

* * *

><p><strong>Anecdote du inutile jour:<strong> Les yeux maléfiques brillant dans le noir faisaient _vraiment_ partie de mes_ pires_ terreurs enfantines. J'ai pas pu revoir l'Histoire sans Fin avant mes 14 ans, à cause de ça. (Parce qu'il y a l'espèce de loup, Gmork, qui apparaît pour la première fois de cette manière... et qui me terrorisait. XD Que de souvenirs ^^)

(En plus y a le cheval qui meurt dans des sables mouvants et boueux, alors ça, je pouvais pas ^^ )


	7. Paranoïa

_Un chapitre tout court que je vous balance comme ça, mais le suivant arrivera vite, c'est promis! (Mon pari, c'est d'avoir terminé cette fiction avant Halloween ^^ comme quoi... il m'aura fallu un an pour l'écrire! Hana passe un peu à la trappe pour le moment, le pauvre biquet, mais on le retrouvera vite après :) _

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et cette histoire un peu folle n'a aucun but lucratif! Xia, Suzuka et Madaraki, eux, sont de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Paranoïa<br>**

.

Suzuka n'en revenait pas.

En plus d'être ravissante, riche et trop gâtée, l'insupportable Xia était capable de créer de puissants Over Souls, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas dix ans ! Là, c'en était trop.

- Son… son Over Soul ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oui ! s'écria Men qui avait retrouvé son entrain. Xia est très douée avec les esprits d'animaux. Elle arrive déjà à les matérialiser et à utiliser leurs capacités, en les faisant fusionner avec euh… des objets, des cailloux, en général. Là où elle est super forte, c'est pour leur donner la forme qu'elle veut. Tu comprends pas ? Pour nous retrouver, elle a utilisé l'esprit d'une araignée, et paf ! Elle a créé une toile !

Trop forte ma sœur, clamait son sourire.

- T'es sûr que ça vient d'elle ? reprit Suzuka après quelques instants de silence.

La fillette aux cheveux bleus hésitait à le croire et à se fier à l'étrange apparition. Après toutes les mésaventures qu'ils venaient de vivre, suivre un fil d'araignée plus que suspect dans l'espoir qu'il les mène à Xia lui semblait être le comble de l'inconscience. Ou de la stupidité. Ou des deux peut-être.

Men était beaucoup trop confiant. Et puis, si leur mystérieux ennemi avait été capable de redimensionner le bowling et de les perdre dans cet alignement sans fin de salles multicolores, n'était-il pas capable aussi d'influencer son camarade, et de lui faire croire que le piège qu'il avait sous les yeux était un message de sa petite sœur ? C'était tout à fait plausible.

Après tout, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Men avait fait une mauvaise rencontre et qu'elle l'avait trouvé évanoui. Il avait très bien pu être manipulé, influencé… peut-être même… possédé ?

Mais oui !

C'était lui, et lui seul, qui avait insisté pour qu'elle le suive dans ce dédale ensorcelé ! Lui qui l'avait attirée ici, en plein danger ! Lui qui la poussait une fois de plus à suivre une piste douteuse et inquiétante…

Et si le garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était pas le véritable Men ?

- Suzuka… ça va ? s'inquiéta le garçon devant sa mine brusquement glaciale.

La fillette recula.

- Pas question que je te suive là-dedans, trancha-t-elle.

- Euh… ça va, t'es sûre ?

Men fit un pas vers elle, sourcils froncés. Mais son amie recula de nouveau vers le mur pour maintenir la distance entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que le costume de citrouille rebondi touche la paroi.

Men fronça les sourcils et fit encore un pas vers elle, soucieux.

- Ne t'approche pas, répliqua Suzuka d'une voix froide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je t'ai dit de reculer ! glapit la fillette avec un regard venimeux. Je n'ai pas envie de suivre ce machin. N'essaye même pas de m'y forcer !

Estomaqué, Men leva une main en signe d'apaisement. Il s'efforça de dissimuler son épée derrière son dos pour ne pas l'affoler davantage… même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui prenait. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de péter les plombs toutes les cinq minutes, là, non ? Lui aussi avait peur. Lui aussi avait envie de sortir. Et il arrivait au bout de ses réserves de patience…

- Tu joues les dures, mais en fait, t'es une sacré chochotte, Suzuka-chan, grogna-t-il sans le moindre humour.

Mais son amie ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Ses yeux bleus tirant sur le mauve étaient froids, glacials. Sa bouche avait un pli amer et ses poings serrés, tout comme ses jambes fléchies sous l'embonpoint du costume, laissaient entendre qu'elle était prête à se battre et à défendre chèrement sa peau.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? siffla Men, une expression mauvaise passant sur ses traits.

De son côté, Suzuka examinait avec attention chaque millimètre carré du visage qui lui faisait face, cherchant quelque chose de changé dans sa tignasse blanche, dans ses petits yeux rouges bridés et dans les fossettes de ses joues. Il paraissait être le même, et pourtant… Non, il y avait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

- Je ne te fais plus confiance, cracha-t-elle. Regarde où tes idées nous ont conduits ! Je décide seule si je vais suivre cette chose ou pas. Si tu es bien le Men que je connais, ne me force pas à prendre ce chemin-là.

- Mais… t'es vraiment dingue ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il posa brusquement ses deux mains de part et d'autre des épaules de son amie. Un geste qui n'aurait pas posé le moindre problème quelques minutes plus tôt. En sentant Suzuka se raidir, il la secoua brutalement.

- Reprends-toi !

Par réflexe, elle le repoussa d'un coup de poing vif et se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction opposée, terrorisée.

Elle avait cru voir briller un éclat maléfique dans le regard de son compagnon et elle était bien sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son imagination. Le cœur battant la chamade, la fillette accéléra sa course, certaine de sentir bientôt la main froide du fantôme qui avait pris la place de Men se refermer sur sa cheville…

Non. Ne pense pas à ça. Continue à courir.

Lorsqu'elle eut parcouru quelques pièces (pas les mêmes que celles qu'ils venaient de traverser, évidemment), Suzuka risqua un regard en arrière… et s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle avait zigzagué dans les salles, était passée d'une porte à l'autre en changeant à chaque fois de sens, mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas réussir à semer Men aussi facilement.

C'était peut-être un piège. Il pouvait très bien l'attendre dans la pièce précédente, en espérant qu'elle commettrait l'erreur de revenir sur ses pas. Elle devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

Suzuka ouvrit la première porte et se remit à courir.

.

Resté seul, Men avait mis quelques minutes à réagir, puis, il s'était élancé derrière Suzuka.

- Reviens ! Espèce de sale petite…

Mais l'Aïnou avait déjà réussi à mettre l'espace de quelques salles entre eux, aussi ne parvint-il pas à la retrouver.

Il abattit alors son poing sur la table de jeu à côté de lui en traitant son amie de tous les noms. Quelle idiote ! Comment allait-il la retrouver maintenant ?

La main crispée sur la poignée de son épée, Men la brandit en jurant :

- Si je la retrouve, je la tue !

La haine et la rage avec lesquelles il prononça ces mots effrayèrent le petit garçon. Il se sentait empli d'une telle fureur qu'il aurait été prêt à étriper la première personne franchissant cette porte, quelle qu'elle fût, même Hana, Suzuka, même Xia, peut-être même sa propre mère.

Il posa une main sur son front bourdonnant. Le sang battait à ses tempes. C'était étrange. Une part de lui, toujours en colère, réclamait une vengeance, du sang, mais l'autre était calme.

Pourquoi une vengeance, réalisa-t-il. Me venger de… de quoi, au juste ? Elle s'est juste barrée, elle m'a rien fait !

Complètement désorienté, le gamin se laissa glisser sur le sol et lâcha son arme. Il enserra ses genoux dans ses petits bras et y enfouit son visage. Son corps tremblait encore de rage et d'énervement, qui pourtant, ne semblait pas lui appartenir. C'était une sensation étrange, terriblement perturbante.

A présent, la colère commençait à refluer. Un profond sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait.

Son amie avait dû lire cet accès de rage dans son regard. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était enfuie.

Alors que les craintes soudaines de l'Aïnou lui avaient paru totalement stupides, il commençait à croire qu'elle avait peut-être eu raison.

Et si c'était moi, le problème ? se demanda-t-il.

En attendant, il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Il ne risquait pas de retrouver l'Over Soul de sa sœur… en était-ce bien un, d'ailleurs ? Qui croire? Que penser?

Il était seul.

.

Xia se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ferma les yeux. La fillette poussa un petit soupir. Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas ? Elle avait réussi à retrouver son frère, elle en était sûre, elle le tenait presque. Son Over Soul l'avait également avertie de la présence de Suzuka à ses côtés et elle s'était réjouie de les savoir ensemble.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, Suzuka avait disparu et son frère à sa suite. Xia n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les retrouver et elle commençait à se fatiguer.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Hana était descendu et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne remonterait pas tout seul. Que faisaient donc ces deux imbéciles ? Ils devaient la rejoindre au plus vite, sinon, il serait trop tard pour Hana !

La petite chinoise soupira encore et s'accorda une ou deux minutes de pause avant de relancer ses recherches.

Puis elle plissa les yeux et se recueillit pour renforcer son Over Soul d'esprits secondaires, car les maigres fantômes de faucheux qu'elle utilisait ne tenaient pas longtemps. Ah la la… ces deux crétins ne lui facilitaient vraiment pas la tâche ! Elle reprit sa concentration et tendit son esprit vers l'endroit où elle avait « vus » son frère et Suzuka pour la dernière fois…

.

Suzuka avait réussi à retrouver son sang-froid après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres. A présent sûre que Men ne pouvait pas l'avoir suivie, l'Aïnou commençait à regretter son geste. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas repartir toute seule ! En plus de ça, elle était complètement perdue, sans espoir de retrouver la sortie.

Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui l'avait amenée à fuir Men. Les souvenirs de cette dernière scène étaient vagues et flous. Pourquoi avait-elle eu peur ?

C'était parce qu'il nous avait complètement perdus, se souvint-elle, mais ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute, après tout.

Un frisson semblable à celui qu'elle avait ressenti alors parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Il avait un regard flippant, songea-t-elle également.

Cela n'excusait rien.

Possédé ou non, dangereux ou pas, Men était son ami, comme Xia ou Hana. Elle aurait dû faire fi de ses peurs et l'aider. Mais non, elle s'était enfuie comme une trouillarde qu'elle était.

Non seulement elle avait failli à son devoir de shaman, mais en plus elle avait lâchement abandonné un ami.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment comme ça ? se demanda Suzuka, les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que je suis cette peste prétentieuse qui crâne mais qui se sauve comme un lapin apeuré dès que les difficultés se présentent ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment si peu de cran que ça ?

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline lui fit redresser la tête.

- Je dois revenir sur mes pas, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve, même si… je ne sais pas comment…

Elle se retourna soudain, alertée comme par un sixième sens d'une présence dans son dos.

- Alors, finalement, tu m'as retrouvée, souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Près de la porte, s'étendaient les fils de la toile spirituelle, tendue dans sa direction.

.

Suzuka fit un pas dans la direction de la chose. Men avait certifié qu'il s'agissait de l'Over Soul de sa sœur. Elle n'était sûre de rien, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. En tendant la main vers la chose, elle songea à tout ce que cela pouvait réserver de mauvais, aux plus terribles pièges qui l'attendaient peut-être.

Tant pis. Il fallait tenter le coup, ou se résigner à crever toute seule dans son coin.

Elle tendit un peu plus la main et referma son poing sur le mince fil argenté.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Aie confiansssse... croiiiis-en moiiiiii... que je puisssssssssssse... veiller ssssur toi..."<em>

_Gniiihiiihhééééémouhhahahaha hahha... _


	8. Fil d'Ariane

On se rapproche, on se rapproche! Il faudra bien qu'ils y arrivent un jour, à cette maudite cave! Toujours pas d'Hana, vu qu'il est un peu en difficulté, là... Il se prépare pour son retour en force... Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'hab, Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, tous les personnages de cette histoire sont de lui, exceptées Xia et Suzuka.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Fil d'Ariane<strong>

.**  
><strong>

- Enfin ! s'écria la voix paniquée de Xia. C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que je ne vous retrouverai jamais !

- Alors c'était vraiment toi… murmura Suzuka consternée.

- Bien sûr que c'était moi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté Nii-san ? Il te l'a dit, pourtant.

Je suis impardonnable, pensa la fillette aux cheveux bleus.

Elle réalisa soudain ce que sa surprise l'avait empêchée de remarquer.

- Que… C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

Roulant des yeux, Suzuka pivota lentement sur elle-même sans lâcher le fil d'araignée. Il ne subsistait plus rien de la pièce trop vivement éclairée aux néons jaunes où elle se trouvait. La salle semblait avoir perdu toute couleur. Les murs gris et sales où s'affichaient divers graffitis et papiers jaunis étaient sombres et seule une antique veilleuse de sécurité éclairait faiblement l'endroit. Suzuka poussa machinalement du pied une canette de coca vide. D'autres objets jonchaient le sol au linoléum poussiéreux et déchiré.

Revenue de sa première surprise (elle commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de phénomènes), l'Aïnou réalisa que les lieux s'étaient transformés à la minute où elle avait refermé ses doigts sur l'Over Soul de Xia. Au moment où elle s'était trouvée sous l'influence de son amie, donc.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Suzuka ?

- Tout va bien… mais je crois que je suis… je suis retournée dans le bowling !

- Tu le vois ? Tu le vois vraiment ?

- Oui. Toi aussi ? C'est sans doute pour ça alors.

C'était donc bel et bien une illusion. Un monde de couleurs fantaisistes étalé sous leurs yeux pour les perdre et mieux les faire tourner en rond. Ils n'avaient jamais quitté le bowling de Fumbari.

- C'est Hana qui m'a permis de m'en sortir, ajouta Xia.

- Et… il va bien ? Il est avec toi ?

- Non. On a été séparés et il est probablement en danger. C'est pour ça que je devais vous retrouver à tout prix.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il est descendu dans une cave. Je voulais l'empêcher mais il a insisté pour y aller. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher tous ensemble.

Suzuka serra les poings. A chaque minute, elle se sentait de plus en plus en colère contre elle-même.

- Où es-tu, toi ?

- Près d'un escalier. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Fais bien attention quand même, Xia. Cette chose a bel et bien le pouvoir de nous influencer. Et ce n'est pas seulement en repeignant les murs et en changeant les couloirs de place.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'il est possible que ça ait cherché à s'emparer de Men et à nous séparer. Peut-être pour nous empêcher de te rejoindre.

Suzuka chassa de son esprit l'image effrayante du regard brûlant de haine de son ami. Un regard qui n'était pas le sien, mais probablement celui de la créature qui l'influençait.

- Je devrais pouvoir le retrouver, assura Xia. Ne lâche pas ce fil, surtout.

- Je te suis, grinça l'Aïnou, les dents serrées.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des deux garçons par sa faute, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

- Au fait, comment tu fais ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour… parler à travers ton Over Soul ?

- Je transmets ma volonté par ce fil. L'araignée fait tout ce que je dis, y compris parler. Dépêche, c'est fatigant.

Le sang de Suzuka ne fit qu'un tour. Tout ça à cause de ses bêtises…

Empoignant le fil à pleines mains, la petite fille se remit en route, guidée par son amie.

.

En fait, elles n'eurent pas de difficulté à retrouver Men.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé.

Agenouillé au centre de ce qui avait dû être un salon privé, en retrait du complexe de loisirs, le garçon avait la main serrée sur la poignée de son arme. Sa respiration rapide et forte était celle d'un animal traqué, aculé par un chasseur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Suzuka remarqua ses mâchoires crispées et l'éclat brutal de son regard sanguinolent aux pupilles dilatées. Preuve qu'il était encore sous le coup de l'illusion que leur mystérieux ennemi leur faisait subir.

- Men… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il poussa un cri aigu en la voyant arriver et recula à quatre pattes, horrifié. Si agaçante qu'elle fût parfois, Suzuka ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là. En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait réjouie de lui faire peur et de voir tomber son masque de suffisance, mais à cet instant, la fillette n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de rire de son ami.

- Attention, lança-t-elle à l'intention de Xia. La chose le tient. Il a les mêmes yeux que tout à l'heure. Je pense que son âme est assez forte pour résister à la possession, c'est pour ça qu'il reste à peu près lui-même. Si on arrive à le tirer de son influence, il redeviendra peut-être normal.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda la petite chinoise.

- Rien. Si tu l'approches, il se défendra et détruira ton Over Soul. Ça te coûterait beaucoup de Furyuku. Reste en retrait, je vais le forcer à toucher ta toile pour voir si l'illusion se dissipe ou pas.

- Fais attention, hein…

Suzuka serra les dents. Elle allait réparer ses erreurs. Cette fois, elle ne reculerait pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Cependant, Xia avait raison, c'était fini, la rigolade et les tours de passe-passe. Elle devait prendre en compte le fait que, et d'une, son adversaire avait perdu conscience de la réalité et la voyait probablement sous les traits d'un ennemi, et de deux, qu'il avait une épée et pas elle, et de trois, qu'il savait s'en servir.

La fillette de campa sur ses pieds et espéra que son agilité parviendrait à faire la différence.

.

Ainsi, la chose était donc revenue. C'en était fait de lui…

Elle se tenait là, courbée sur elle-même, avec le même visage grimaçant que la première fois. Les os de sa mâchoire saillaient sous la peau étirée et ridée de ses joues et son dos cassé faisait une affreuse bosse sous le tissu gris de son manteau.

Men eut un frisson de dégoût.

Mais cette fois, l'effet de surprise était passé. Elle ne parviendrait plus à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Si la vieille était aussi lente et décatie qu'elle en avait l'air, s'en débarrasser serait un jeu d'enfant. Et même s'il valait mieux se méfier des apparences, il était prêt.

Que ce soit un Jibakurai ou un kyonshi ou tout autre chose, il allait régler ce problème ici et maintenant.

Un sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur les traits du monstre.

- Comme on se retrouve…

- Allez… amène-toi !

La rapidité de la chose le prit un peu au dépourvu. Comme il s'en était douté, son misérable aspect dissimulait sa réelle puissance. Elle se déplaçait avec souplesse et agilité autour de lui. Il brandit sa lame fine et faucha l'air une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Mais ne toucha que le vide.

La créature ricana.

- Toujours aussi malin, siffla-t-elle en dardant une langue hideuse entre ses dents. Mais cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Elle se déporta sur le côté, pivota et fondit sur Men, la main tendue.

L'albinos l'esquiva de justesse. Il sentit seulement le bout de ses doigts effleurer son épaule. Mais ce fut comme une décharge électrique.

Men recula, le cœur battant. Pendant une demi-seconde, il avait cru voir les lumières s'éteindre, les contours de la pièce vaciller… il avait cru…

Il secoua la tête et releva la pointe de son épée.

Ne sois pas stupide, pensa-t-il. C'est un piège. Ne la laisse pas t'avoir.

Il poussa un cri de guerre et se rua sur son ennemie pour une attaque frontale. La chose bondit à nouveau sur le côté pour l'éviter. Mais au dernier moment, Men décrivit un arc de cercle avec son arme. La pointe acérée qui aurait dû faucher le ventre du monstre déchira la toile fine qui l'enveloppait et traça une ligne carmin sur la peau distendue et grisâtre. La créature poussa un hoquet de surprise et Men sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et reprenant sa garde initiale.

Quelque chose le troublait profondément. Une sorte de signal d'alarme au fond de son âme, et qui l'implorait. Au moment où son épée allait perforer l'abdomen de son ennemi, il avait éprouvé la même étrange sensation que lorsqu'elle l'avait touché.

Il avait l'impression de commettre une terrible erreur.

De son côté, son adversaire semblait s'impatienter.

- Tu es vraiment un sale gosse, cracha-t-elle en plissant ses petits yeux jaunes, une main sur la blessure qui lui barrait le ventre. Tu mérites une bonne correction. Je m'en occuperai une fois que je t'aurai attrapé…

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Le jeune garçon brandit de nouveau son épée dans sa direction et rugit :

- Et maintenant… Disparais !

Il abattit la Jian en un coup de taille parfait, mais la créature roula sur le sol et esquiva sa lame, une fois de plus, puis se releva.

Sauf qu'à présent, elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Avant que Men ait pu réagir, la chose referma sa main écailleuse sur son poignet pour retenir son épée. Il n'y avait aucune force dans sa poigne, c'était presque dérisoire. Pourtant, le chinois ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre geste.

Autour de lui, les murs nimbés d'orange de la pièce clignotaient, coulaient, se déformaient. Les couleurs s'estompaient, avant de revenir, plus étincelantes encore, puis de s'effacer pour faire place à un gris-brun sordide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Soudain, au lieu d'enfoncer sa main dans son ventre, de lui arracher le cœur pour le dévorer ou tout autre scénario horrible que Men avait pu imaginer, son ennemie posa sa main libre sur le front du jeune shaman.

Ce fut comme une brume de fumée se dissipant de son esprit.

Men sentit comme un poids quitter brusquement sa poitrine. Alors, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

.

Suzuka recula, une main crispée sur son ventre, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait réussi.

Après avoir mis son ami en contact avec le fil d'araignée de Xia, elle avait laissé la petite chinoise prendre le relais pour se reposer.

Son combat contre Men avait été âpre, mais elle se sentait fière de l'avoir délivré de l'emprise de la chose qui régnait en ces lieux. A présent lui aussi devait voir les banquettes fracassées aux coussins rouges sombre et les débris de verre autour de l'ancien bar du petit salon où ils se trouvaient.

Il avait tout de même bien failli l'avoir. Par chance, elle avait pu mettre en pratique les techniques de déplacement éclair de son père. Surfer sur la vague, le Fumon Tonkô, tous ces trucs-là… elle y avait été entraînée dès son plus jeune âge et avait toujours adoré ça.

La lame de Men avait déchiré le tissu du costume de citrouille tant détesté et éventré la poche en mousse, mais heureusement, n'avait pas touché le ventre de Suzuka. L'épée avait à peine griffé sa peau. Finalement, ce déguisement stupide lui avait sauvé la vie !

La fillette fut alors prise d'une légère faiblesse en songeant à ce à quoi elle avait échappé. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et se laissa tomber à genoux avec un petit soupir. Puis elle referma ses bras autour de sa poitrine et inspira profondément, le corps secoué de tremblements.

Elle releva la tête en entendant appeler son nom. Men se tenait debout, devant elle, les bras ballants. Xia devait avoir fini de lui expliquer ce qui était réellement arrivé, car la surprise avait disparu de ses yeux rouges. Tout comme l'éclat maléfique que l'influence de leur ennemi y avait allumé. Son regard n'exprimait plus que confusion et désolation.

- Suzuka… répéta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien elle.

Il jeta un regard horrifié à sa propre épée et la laissa tomber sur le sol comme si le manche l'avait soudainement brûlé.

- Je… je suis tellement désolé… je t'ai pas blessée, au moins ?

- Nnon… ça va, murmura Suzuka encore secouée. Je vais bien.

La fillette prit quelques minutes pour récupérer. Men demeurait silencieux, en face d'elle. Il ne savait que faire. La peur rétrospective s'empara de lui et il frissonna à l'idée qu'il avait bien failli tuer Suzuka-chan…

Il avait parfois rêvé de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, à cette peste, mais là c'était allé bien plus loin qu'une simple rivalité entre gosses… Décidément, ce sale fantôme avait intérêt à avoir une solide explication. Men était furieux. Autant contre la chose que contre lui-même.

Alors, Suzuka fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Je suis désolée aussi. Je me suis enfuie… comme une trouillarde.

C'était peut-être la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'ils s'excusaient l'un envers l'autre.

- On va dire qu'on est quittes, alors, conclut Men, un peu gêné.

Suzuka baissa la tête. Elle commençait à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Bon, fit-elle en se relevant lentement. On va retrouver Xia ?

Son expression était piteuse. Elle avait toujours honte de ses propres doutes… même si Men avait bel et bien été « possédé » ou en tout cas manipulé par la chose, et que celle-ci avait probablement contribué à faire la faire fuir pour les diviser… il avait eu raison à propos de l'Over Soul de sa sœur.

L'Aïnou empoigna à son tour le fil aux reflets d'argent qui traversait la pièce, puis le couloir sombre. Alors qu'ils commençaient à remonter la toile d'araignée, revisitant sans le savoir un mythe vieux de plusieurs millénaires, Men se retourna soudain avec un sourire satisfait :

- Tu vois bien… j'avais raison !

Suzuka leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'il se fut détourné. Il allait devenir pire qu'insupportable, après ça.

.

* * *

><p><em>(Un peu court, mais c'est que j'avais coupé le chapitre précédent en deux pour pas me perdre dans les longueurs...désolée.) <em>


	9. L'Antre de la Sorcière

Quelques révélations sur notre mystérieux monstre, cette fois... et sur ses ambitions. Finalement, y a des chances pour que j'arrive à terminer cette histoire avant le 31 octobre, vu l'avancement... Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est la propriété exclusive de Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : L'antre de la Sorcière. <strong>

Le bowling n'était finalement pas si grand que ça. Suzuka le réalisait à chaque minute. Il lui paraissait même carrément minuscule, à présent.

C'était tout simplement eux qui avaient dû tourner en rond.

Les pièces qu'ils découvraient sous leur apparence réelle étaient toutes dans le même état délabré que la première, mais les couloirs ne paraissaient plus s'étendre à l'infini sous leurs yeux. Ils purent donc rapidement retrouver les escaliers de service en fer rouillé qui menaient aux étages inférieurs.

L'Over Soul de Xia continuait à les guider, mais désormais, ils n'avaient plus besoin de le toucher pour voir la réalité derrière l'illusion mise en place par leur ennemi. Quelquefois ils avaient l'impression que des couleurs diffuses et violentes se peignaient par transparence sur les murs ou sur le sol, comme si des éclats de mirages demeuraient encore sur leur rétine. Mais ils n'étaient plus prisonniers de leurs propres sens depuis qu'ils avaient pris conscience des pièges disséminés par la chose qui régnait sur le bâtiment.

La toile d'araignée plongeait à présent dans les profondeurs de l'escalier. Men s'arrêta pour jeter un regard derrière lui.

- Suzuka, ça va ? Tu suis ?

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. En ravalant son sarcasme, elle jeta un œil critique à la cage d'escalier.

- Y a pas de lumière ?

- Ben… comme tu vois…

- Super, maugréa-t-elle.

Et, galanterie oblige, elle prit la tête.

.

Ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre, sans prendre garde au bruit qu'ils faisaient. Tout en bas, Xia les attendait en claquant des dents.

Son Over Soul commençait déjà à faiblir avant même qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à elle. Ils eurent juste le temps de la localiser avant que la toile argentée ne se dissolve sous leurs yeux.

- Xia… chuchota Men en tâtonnant dans sa direction.

Il referma soudain sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres après l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour les retrouver. Au froid, à la fatigue et à la peur, s'ajoutait la faiblesse causée par sa blessure. La plaie avait fini par cesser de saigner mais la faisait toujours souffrir.

- J'aurais pas pu tenir une seconde de plus, bredouilla la gamine. Je n'ai plus du tout de Furyuku… je suis désolée…

- Désolée ! s'écria son frère. C'est nous qui sommes désolés ! C'est notre faute si tu es dans cet état, si…

- Les amis, intervint Suzuka, pardon, mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps…

L'Aïnou fixait le carré plus sombre encore que le couloir qui se détachait sur le sol. Si de minces rais de lumières provenant des étages supérieurs éclairaient encore l'escalier qu'ils venaient de descendre, la cave, elle, semblait plongée dans les ténèbres les plus totales.

Suzuka ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle éprouvait, peut-être n'était-ce simplement que son imagination ajoutée aux épreuves qu'ils venaient de subir, mais elle avait l'impression de ressentir déjà l'aura maléfique de la créature qui les attendait là-dessous. Une présence oppressante, cruelle, violente, une sensation de noirceur et d'angoisse s'insinuait dans tout son être. Quelque chose sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots précis.

- Il est vraiment descendu là-dedans ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Xia opina faiblement.

- Il est complètement dingue, siffla Suzuka avec un petit rire nerveux. Moi je serai sûrement morte de peur avant d'avoir atteint la dernière marche…

- Essaye de tenir bon quand même, grinça Men. Je crois que tu me manquerais si je devais y aller tout seul…

Il fallut une minute à Xia pour comprendre ce qui venait de se dire.

- Et… et moi ?

- Toi, lui répondit son frère, tu restes là. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Xia se releva en époussetant faiblement sa robe crasseuse. Dans l'obscurité, les enfants ne pouvaient pas bien voir la pâleur cireuse de son visage, mais ils devinaient facilement à quel point elle devait être épuisée. Pourtant, la fillette ne se laissa pas faire.

- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus toute seule ici ! s'écria-t-elle avec horreur. C'est hors de question ! Je veux aller avec vous, même si c'est dans cette horrible cave! D'abord, il vaut mieux ne plus se séparer… on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver, sinon ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris que c'est en restant ensemble qu'on a le plus de chances de s'en sortir ?

Sa diatribe toucha son but. Suzuka ne pouvait que reconnaître la justesse de ses propos. Cependant, Men croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement et se prépara à protester. L'Aïnou se lança alors au secours de la petite chinoise.

- Elle a raison, tu sais.

Suzuka prit Xia par son bras valide et se tourna vers la bouche béante de la cave.

- Deux contre un, Men-chan. C'est la majorité, donc t'as rien à dire. Bon, quelqu'un saurait comment nous éclairer pour descendre, ou pas ?

.

Ils furent obligés de recourir à l'Over Soul pour obtenir un peu de lumière. Ils avaient cherché en vain un autre moyen, mais la salle où ils se trouvaient était désespérément vide. L'esprit d'un cafard mort permit donc à Men de créer un chimi moryo. La chose ne diffusait qu'une lueur bleuâtre de très faible portée, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien.

En descendant les marches de fer, les trois enfants se serraient les uns contre les autres pour se rapprocher de la lumière. Entre les deux filles, Men pointait maladroitement son épée en avant et s'attendait à tout moment à embrocher _quelque chose_. Quoi, il n'en savait rien, et il préférait ne pas l'imaginer. Sa main tremblait un peu, mais il faisait bien trop sombre pour que les deux autres le remarquent.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur le plancher de la cave, les trois amis retinrent leur souffle de concert.

La salle était très étendue et de longues toiles d'araignée pendaient du plafond en torsades filandreuses grises. Le sol était de terre battue, comme si on n'avait pas pris le temps de le bétonner. Les masses sombres de caisses, cartons, bidons et amas d'objets en tous genres envahissaient les coins de la cave, recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Ils ne pouvaient encore rien voir du fond de la salle, plongé dans les ténèbres. D'un commun accord, ils firent quelques pas…

Soudain, une vive lumière éclaira toute la cave.

.

Les deux filles, qui ne s'étaient jamais trouvées face au monstre que Men avait combattu, poussèrent un hurlement d'horreur en découvrant la créature hideuse et décharnée qui se dressait à présent devant eux. Le jeune garçon, lui, serra simplement les dents. Il s'attendait à la retrouver ici.

- Bienvenue, mes enfants… siffla la chose avec un sourire torve. Je pensais réussir à vous attraper plus vite que ça, mais vous vous êtes montrés un peu plus résistants que prévu…

La peau flasque et grise, les yeux jaunes, le sourire édenté… le cauchemar s'était de nouveau incarné sous les yeux de Men. Elle semblait toutefois moins fragile qu'auparavant. Sans doute avait-elle changé d'enveloppe corporelle depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait beaucoup moins facile de s'en débarrasser…

Il serra les mâchoires. Suzuka et Xia, tétanisées, s'étaient toutes deux agrippées à la première chose qu'elles avaient trouvée, c'est-à-dire lui, et si l'ennemi décidait d'attaquer brusquement, ils seraient en mauvaise posture pour se défendre.

La lumière que le monstre avait allumée d'un claquement de doigts provenait en fait d'un millier de bougies de toutes sortes, étalées en vrac tout autour de la cave, dans le renfoncement des murs, sur les caisses et sur les tables. Deux meubles longs encadraient la créature et étaient recouverts d'un véritable bric-à-brac de pots, bocaux, coupelles, bouteilles et de chandelles. Divers ustensiles oblongs, couteaux, poupées de paille, chiffons et gris-gris en bois, en plumes et en coquillages s'empilaient également, en un fouillis hétéroclite. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur douceâtre provenant de la cire fondante des bougies qui les encerclaient.

C'était un véritable décor de film d'horreur. Men ne savait pas ce que trafiquait cette sorcière dans sa cave, mais tout ça ne servait visiblement pas que de décoration.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Hana ? cria soudain Xia en retrouvant peu à peu son sang-froid.

La créature émit un coassement répugnant qui devait être une sorte de rire.

- Hana ? C'est donc comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

Et d'un doigt crochu, elle désigna un recoin de la pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore observé.

Leur ami y était attaché sur une croix en bois, les bras et les jambes liées par des cordes.

Xia poussa aussitôt un cri plaintif et cacha son visage contre la poitrine de son frère. Suzuka écarquilla les yeux et poussa un hurlement.

- Vous l'avez tué !

- Mais non… susurra la chose. Mort, il finirait par pourrir, voyons… J'aimerais le garder frais le plus longtemps possible… Je pensais le garder pour plus tard, vu que c'est le plus costaud d'entre vous. Et surtout, je voulais t'attraper, toi, en premier… ajouta-t-elle en pointant un index fourchu dans la direction de Men.

- Pour quoi faire ? poursuivit Suzuka. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, à la fin ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur nous ? Et d'abord vous êtes quoi !

Pour toute réponse, la chose rejeta la tête en arrière et partit d'un rire sec et grinçant aux accents discordants.

- Vous êtes… une sorte de kyonshi ? lança soudain Men. C'est ça, hein ? Vous êtes un fantôme… mais vous vous servez de corps pour vous matérialiser, en dévorant l'esprit de son propriétaire !

- Ha ! ricana le fantôme avec un air réjoui. Toi, tu viens de Chine, c'est ça ? Pour savoir ce qu'est un kyonshi… Puisque vous avez eu la gentillesse de venir à moi sans que j'aie trop à me déranger, je vais vous expliquer. Lorsqu'un esprit décide de posséder un humain, c'est parce que cet humain a eu la bêtise de venir le déranger ou pour faire parvenir un message. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la plupart se tournent vers des corps vivants. Personne, de toute évidence, n'a jamais pensé que l'on pouvait tout aussi facilement habiter un corps mort. A condition de ne pas être un esprit faible, bien entendu ! Là où c'est plus simple, voyez-vous, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de se battre et de s'imposer face à l'âme qui en est le propriétaire… puisqu'elle n'est plus là !

- Vous… vous utilisez des cadavres ? hoqueta Suzuka.

- Des cadavres frais, lorsque j'en trouve ! Celui-là est un peu dépassé, malheureusement… Et puis, c'était mon dernier, maintenant que cet avorton a détruit mon ancien… C'est pour ça que j'étais si heureuse de vous voir vous diriger vers mon repaire… je pensais devoir me contenter d'un corps d'animal, pour les mois d'hiver, mais non ! Vous êtes venus vous jeter entre mes griffes ! Et en plus vous étiez nombreux ! Et avec des garçons !

- G…garçons ? bredouilla Men. Pourquoi vous voulez des garçons plutôt que des filles ?

- Oh, parce que le corps est plus résistant, tout simplement. Il tient le coup plus longtemps.

- C'est… c'est abominable, intervint Xia avec dégoût. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un corps ? C'est pas bien d'être un fantôme ? Pourtant vous pouvez faire des trucs cools… Traverser les murs, voler, tout ça…

- Tais-toi donc, pauvre petite peste, cracha la créature. Traverser les murs ! Mais c'est le secret de la vie même, que je recherche ! La recette de la vie éternelle ! L'immortalité de la chair ! Mais tu es trop bête pour comprendre. Va, tu me serviras de corps de remplacement. Les petites filles ne sont bonnes qu'à ça. Allez, assez parlé !

Comme la chose tendait les bras dans leur direction – ils ne savaient toujours pas comment nommer une telle aberration – les trois enfants reculèrent prudemment, surtout Men.

Les deux filles se placèrent d'instinct devant leur ami pour empêcher l'ennemi de s'en emparer. Le visage fermé, elles étaient préparées à contrer l'attaque imminente avec toute la violence dont elles étaient capables. Mais lorsque l'agresseur se trouva à leur hauteur, elles perdirent de leur superbe en constatant que celui-ci les dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie. La chose leva alors son bras maigre et osseux, sa paume écartée et ses doigts repliés formant une serre. Un sourire affreusement ironique séparait son visage en deux. Les deux petites commencèrent à reculer…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est venus faire dans ce sale bowling... gémit Suzuka.

* * *

><p><em>Ha ha, Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère, comme disait l'autre... des idées sur l'identité de la sorcière?<em>


	10. Master of Puppets

_Vous allez peut-être me détester, mais au fond, on en apprend peu sur la sorcière, dans ce chapitre. Un peu quand même. Mais le mystère reste entier JUSQU'AU BOUT! Rassurez-vous, c'est presque la fin. Vous saurez tout bientôt_, _y compris_ le nom des parents de Suzuka-chan! _(parce que ça fait quand même partie des mystères qui traînent... mais vous verrez, je l'ai soigné ce passage-là XD)_

**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Pour le reste, voir les disclaimers précédents..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Master of Puppets <strong>

_(Oui bon. On a les références qu'on peut.)_

.

Hana avait la tête lourde. Un brouillard épais l'habitait, obscurcissait ses pensées et engourdissait son esprit. La première chose qui s'imposa à lui fut une douleur dans les bras et les épaules. Puis une odeur, molle et chaude, de cire fondue. Et enfin, un cri.

Hana ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce si sombre auparavant était envahie de lumières qui l'éblouissaient. La sorcière avait donc rallumé ses bougies. Ses sales bougies à l'odeur écœurante. Il essaya de bouger, mais il était toujours attaché au mur par les cordes. Ses bras en étaient engourdis. Heureusement, la planche sous ses pieds le soulageait.

Quand il s'était réveillé crucifié à ce mur, avec l'immonde créature à côté, en train de ranger son petit matériel en grommelant des jurons, il avait cru mourir de peur. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour le regarder.

Un frisson le parcourut au souvenir de ce visage.

Il avait ensuite assisté à ses multiples tentatives pour s'emparer de ses amis, les faire venir ou au contraire les perdre dans son labyrinthe. A coup de poupées vaudous, d'enchantements bizarres, de fumées puantes et de sang de rat mort, la sorcière avait dressé ses pièges machiavéliques pour égarer les enfants jusqu'à son repaire. Hana avait prié intérieurement et s'était réjoui à plusieurs reprises en entendant la chose jurer, cracher et siffler de colère, chaque fois que ses plans se voyaient déjoués par les autres.

Mais à présent, ses pires craintes venaient de se réaliser. Sous ses yeux, ses trois amis faisaient maladroitement face à la sorcière. Le jeune garçon fut définitivement tiré de sa léthargie lorsque la créature écarta Xia d'un revers de main. Le geste parut désinvolte, mais pourtant, la fillette poussa une plainte aiguë et alla s'écraser brutalement sur le sol. Suzuka se plaça alors devant Men pour empêcher la chose de l'atteindre, - Hana comprit qu'elle avait dû expliquer aux autres que c'était les garçons qu'elle visait - mais on voyait ses mains trembler et ses yeux aller et venir de leur ennemie au mobilier de la cave en passant par le sol et les murs, en quête d'une arme ou d'une aide quelconque.

La sorcière leva à nouveau le bras et les deux enfants se contentèrent de la fixer, tétanisés.

- Non ! hurla alors Hana sans réfléchir.

Sa réaction surprit la créature, qui stoppa son geste et se retourna. Ce fut suffisant. Men empoigna sa camarade par la taille et la força à reculer. Il jeta un regard à sa sœur, à moitié affalée sur le sol, mais encore consciente, puis à Hana, réveillé et plein d'angoisse, et glissa quelques mots à Suzuka. Le regard de l'Aïnou, empli de terreur, s'éclaira soudain.

Un plan. C'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Hana comprit ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire lorsque Suzuka s'écarta pour laisser place à Men, face à la sorcière.

Xia était visiblement épuisée et hors combat. La fillette aux cheveux bleus se faufila dans sa direction, tandis que les deux nouveaux adversaires, en retrait, s'affrontaient du regard. La créature semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence des trois autres enfants. C'était comme si les deux filles ne comptaient pas. Elle braquait son regard jaune sur Men, qui s'efforçait de ne pas flancher, les mains crispées sur son arme.

Suzuka était en train de vérifier que Xia n'était pas blessée. Puis, elle lui murmura elle aussi quelques mots à l'oreille et se glissa furtivement sous l'une des tables surchargées. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle croisa le regard d'Hana et s'empara d'un poignard rouillé qui reposait sur le meuble, au milieu du fouillis.

Un peu plus loin, Men n'était pas en très brillante posture, mais il s'en sortait bien. La lame fine était assez longue pour maintenir la sorcière à distance, et celle-ci ne se méfiait pas. Elle se contentait de ricaner en essayant d'attraper le petit garçon, certaine qu'il ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps. Mais à bien la regarder, on sentait que son corps en putréfaction commençait à flancher. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus lents et patauds, de moins en moins précis. La peau plissée et flasque de ses bras sur ses os maigres luisait à la lueur des bougies, comme si l'enveloppe charnelle commençait à fondre ou à se liquéfier sous l'effet de la chaleur. D'ailleurs, il était normal que celle-ci accélère le pourrissement du cadavre. Car c'était bel et bien un cadavre qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, habité au prix atroce de tout ce cérémonial par une âme pervertie, mais qui n'était pas assez puissante pour le maintenir en état.

S'ils parvenaient à la tenir en respect suffisamment longtemps, peut-être verraient-ils le corps de la sorcière lui échapper définitivement. Alors, privée de sa chair, elle ne serait plus qu'un esprit qu'il serait aisé de fuir… tant qu'il n'essaierait pas de les posséder.

Hana vit ensuite Suzuka escalader une caisse pour se mettre à sa hauteur. L'immonde créature, toute à son combat, n'avait pas vu que la gamine s'apprêtait à délivrer son prisonnier. Comme les deux autres, Suzuka avait le visage sale et couvert de poussière. Des toiles d'araignée s'emmêlaient dans sa chevelure bleue et son costume de citrouille aplati, déchiré et noir de crasse n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Mais son sourire et ses yeux pétillants auraient rasséréné n'importe qui.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle en s'attaquant aux premières cordes à l'aide du couteau rouillé. Contente de te revoir en vie.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content, moi aussi.

Hana ne pouvait imaginer à quel point la fillette en face de lui était heureuse. Parce que cette fois, c'était elle, et pas Xia, qui allait sauver la situation. C'était elle qui coupait les liens du garçon blond, elle à qui il adressait un large sourire reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'elle eut tranché la première corde, ce qui n'était pas si simple, vu l'état de la lame, elle s'attaqua à la seconde. Hana essayait de ne pas bouger pour lui faciliter la tâche, tout en suivant avec anxiété les efforts de Men pour attirer l'attention de la sorcière vers la direction opposée… car il y avait fort à parier que celle-ci ne serait pas contente de voir son prisonnier libre. Avec adresse, le jeune chinois l'entraînait vers le fond de la cave et Hana pria avec ferveur pour que la créature ne se retourne pas subitement vers eux.

- J'ai eu très peur pour vous, chuchota-t-il. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'expliquer et de me répéter comment elle allait vous piéger et vous attraper.

- Ben tu vois, elle a tout raté. C'est nous qui sommes venus.

- Vous avez dû avoir peur… surtout Xia.

- C'était très effrayant. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle faisait pour mettre en place son illusion… ce n'était pas un Over Soul…

- Non, du vaudou. Dès que nous sommes entrés sur son territoire, nous étions conditionnés pour tomber en son pouvoir…

- Saleté de truc… tu as une idée pour nous en débarrasser ?

C'est à cet instant que les prières d'Hana échouèrent. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, Men commit l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction, ce qui attira inévitablement le regard de la créature vers les deux enfants.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis, la sorcière abandonna brusquement sa victime avec un grognement furieux et se précipita vers Hana et Suzuka. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement terrifié et s'attaqua plus rudement aux cordes, quitte à blesser son ami. Vite, vite…

Men, horrifié, en lâcha son épée. Puis, mû par un réflexe subit, se jeta sur la sorcière en hurlant et referma ses petits bras sur ses jambes maigres. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? se disait-il. Le placage était la solution idéale. Et puis, dans l'état où était son costume, après tout…

La sorcière, furieuse, se retourna vers lui et le jeune garçon déglutit faiblement.

- Espèce de sale petit morveux…

Son corps était peut-être en état de décomposition avancée, mais sa main était leste. Le revers de poing heurta Men juste sous le menton et le fit basculer sur le sol. La créature n'eut pas de mal à se libérer du garçon assommé.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se relever, une petite chose à longs cheveux noirs fondit sur elle, toutes griffes dehors, et planta ses ongles sur le côté de son crâne. La sorcière poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à secouer les bras, les épaules et la tête dans tous les sens, pour se débarrasser de Xia, qui resta cependant bien accrochée où elle était. La petite chinoise laboura le visage hideux de ses ongles, ainsi que la nuque et la gorge du monstre, comme un chat furieux. Par contre, elle n'était pas assez désespérée pour mordre : l'idée de planter ses dents dans cette chair molle et putréfiée l'emplissait de dégoût.

Soudain…

- Gagné, haleta Suzuka en sentant les derniers liens de chanvre lâcher prise.

Elle bondit en arrière et Hana s'écroula à ses pieds, encore faible.

- Est-ce que ça va ? souffla-t-elle.

Puis, avisant la sorcière, toujours aux prises avec Xia, elle éloigna son ami du combat, le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses membres. C'est alors que la petite chinoise fut projetée violemment contre le mur du fond par sa victime, folle de rage. Le crâne de Xia heurta la muraille avec un « bonk » sourd et l'enfant glissa sur le sol, assommée à son tour.

Les deux Tao gisaient à présent sur le sol, évanouis. Suzuka aida Hana à se relever, sans quitter des yeux la sorcière qui ricanait de nouveau, sûre de sa victoire.

- Vous pensiez réellement avoir la moindre chance de m'échapper ?

Suzuka ne savait que faire. Elle avait laissé tomber le poignard rouillé, qui avait roulé un peu trop loin. Elle ne pourrait jamais aller le chercher ! Elle était désarmée, mais elle refusait de se laisser paralyser par la peur, comme tout à l'heure. Quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi… un plan, une idée…

C'est alors que celle-ci se présenta à son esprit. Simple, un peu folle, mais sans doute efficace. Xia et Men l'avaient prouvé.

La petite Aïnou poussa à son tour un féroce cri de guerre et se rua sur la sorcière. Toutes deux effectuèrent un roulé-boulé qui les entraîna vers le chinois inconscient. Suzuka s'empara vivement de l'épée qu'il tenait encore à la main.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment manier ce truc, mais au moins ce n'était pas lourd. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à vaincre la créature, puisque même Men n'y était pas parvenu. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle pourrait retenir le monstre longtemps. Une chose était sûre, elle devait gagner le maximum de temps pour permettre à Hana de trouver une idée…

- Ha, siffla l'horrible sorcière. Tu veux jouer, on dirait… Dis, petite, est-ce que tu aimes jouer à la poupée, dis-moi… ?

La chose tira alors de sous son vêtement une petite sculpture de paille, de forme humaine, qu'elle présenta à la fillette fascinée. Dans son autre main, elle tenait une poignée de longs cheveux noirs, qui de toute évidence, ne lui appartenaient pas.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Suzuka, elle lia les cheveux de Xia autour de la poupée et prononça plusieurs paroles d'une voix caverneuse, dans une langue inconnue.

- Non… balbutia l'Aïnou.

Mais trop tard. Sous l'effet des incantations de la sorcière, et lorsque celle-ci se mordit le pouce et apposa son sang sur le fétiche, la petite chinoise inconsciente se releva, telle une somnambule et se remit sur ses pieds pour faire face à Suzuka.

Celle-ci constata le regard vide de son amie et ses gestes maladroits, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un zombie.

La sorcière éclata de rire et donna l'ordre à sa victime d'attaquer.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis méchante... <em>

_En fait, quand je regarde mes fins de chapitres, je m'aperçois que je termine toujours sur du cliffhanding horrible et sadique, un peu comme la saison 1 de MI5 (où le dernier épisode se termine sur le héros coincé à l'extérieur de sa maison-bunker, avec sa copine et sa belle-fille à l'intérieur, en compagnie d'une bombe prête à exploser. On arrive à la dernière seconde... et pouf! Fin de la saison 1, merci d'avoir suivi et à l'année prochaine! Apparemment, je fais un peu dans ce genre-là, avec les mêmes délais entre chaque chapitre :s et j'en suis désolée! Mais cette fois, le chapitre suivant n'a plus qu'à être corrigé! (que c'est jouissif XD)_


	11. Feu d'artifice

**Disclaimer:** SK appartient intégralement à Hiroyuki Takei. Xia, Suzuka et Madaraki sont mes créations personnelles.

Bon et ben, chapitre peu plus long que les précédents, qui ont dû vous laisser sur votre faim. Et pour une fois, j'arrête de radoter, profitez-en ^^ Bonne lecture! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Feu d'artifice. <strong>

.

Hana assistait à la scène, totalement impuissant. Au départ, Suzuka ne savait que faire, tandis que Xia marchait sur elle à pas lents. Puis, la fillette tenta de repousser son amie faiblement, sans trop lui faire de mal, avant de finir par défendre chèrement sa peau. Car si les mouvements de Xia semblaient lourds et peu dangereux, en apparence, l'Aïnou découvrit vite que le pouvoir de la sorcière donnait une force nouvelle à la petite chinoise : sa poigne et sa violence avaient augmenté de façon troublante. Suzuka laissa rapidement tomber à ses pieds l'épée de Men pour se battre à mains nues. Un peu plus loin, la sorcière se contentait de manipuler sa poupée en la barbouillant de sang, l'air réjoui, dans un odieux mélange de vaudou et d'art du dôshi.

Le combat des deux filles semblait l'amuser. Elle aimait probablement à voir se dérouler sous ses yeux ce duel féroce orchestré par elle-même et pour elle seule.

C'est ce qu'avait supposé Hana en voyant qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus du tout à lui.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la cave, elle ne cessait de changer de proie, comme une girouette. D'abord Men, puis lui, puis les filles… Le petit shaman blond commençait à se demander si la putréfaction du corps d'emprunt de la sorcière n'avait pas fini par gagner les cellules de son cerveau et par l'endommager irrémédiablement. Cela pouvait expliquer ses revirements incessants et son incapacité à se concentrer sur plus d'une victime.

Cette hypothèse plausible avait beau être un point positif et un avantage pour eux, Hana se sentait terriblement désemparé. Affreusement inutile.

Il ne pouvait intervenir dans le combat des filles, ni approcher la sorcière, sous peine de se faire capturer et peut-être posséder comme Xia… Il ne servait pas à grand-chose non plus d'aller pleurnicher sur le corps évanoui de Men.

Le jeune garçon cherchait désespérément un moyen d'aider ou de sauver ses amis. Une arme contre la sorcière. Un truc quelconque qui pourrait servir contre elle. Quel pouvait être son point faible ?

La réponse était si évidente qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à s'y attaquer pour de bon.

Son corps, bien sûr. Ce corps qu'elle occupait mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ce corps qu'elle était obligée de changer régulièrement, car malgré ses gris-gris et ses messes noires, il lui échappait toujours pour revenir à la nature et à la poussière dont il était fait.

S'ils la forçaient à quitter son corps, elle ne serait plus qu'un esprit. Il lui faudrait reprendre chair pour user de nouveau de son horrible magie !

Le feu !

Hana se retourna et se mit à chercher fébrilement autour de lui. Plusieurs cartons vides s'entassaient aux pieds des murs, mais certains contenaient encore du matériel divers, des cannettes de bière ou de coca, voire des peluches semblables à celle que Xia avait tant désirée. Une caisse cependant attira son attention. En soulevant le rabat, Hana écarquilla les yeux.

Des fusées. Des fusées lumineuses telles qu'en utilisaient les artificiers du Nouvel An pour s'éclairer en préparant leurs bouquets de feu…

Sans réfléchir, le garçon fourra les deux qui restaient dans la poche de son costume noir. A l'intérieur se trouvait encore son grand couteau en plastique et un mouchoir barbouillé de rouge qui lui avait servi à étaler le mercurochrome sur son menton pour parfaire son déguisement. Il eut un pauvre sourire.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre objet, tout aussi intéressant. Hana hésita une seconde, puis s'empara du manche à balais brisé en deux qui reposait contre le mur et se rua vers l'une des tables couvertes de bougies.

La sorcière était toujours occupée à manipuler le corps de Xia à distance, ses petits yeux jaunes braqués sur Suzuka, qui se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La fillette semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas blesser son amie, et ce n'était pas trop mal réussi. D'ailleurs, elle paraissait plus excédée qu'effrayée, à présent. Hana ne pouvait soupçonner la raison de son agacement : il ne savait pas à quel point Suzuka commençait à en avoir marre de devoir se battre contre ses propres amis. Il était grand temps que cela cesse !

Malheureusement pour elle, la sorcière n'était pas de cet avis. Elle continuait à se déchiqueter le pouce pour inonder de sang la poupée vaudou qu'elle tournait et retournait entre ses longues mains. Avec parfois des petits ratés… De loin, Hana constata avec satisfaction que ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés.

Parfait, songea-t-il.

Et il se saisit d'un paquet de chiffons qui traînaient sur la table, dont il entoura maladroitement le bout du manche brisé pour faire une torche.

.

La sorcière avait la bouche sèche à force de ricaner.

C'était étrange. Elle avait l'impression que son corps devenait de plus en plus flasque et que son épiderme s'humidifiait. Elle sentait le voile de tissu déchiré qui la couvrait se coller peu à peu à sa peau en sueur. Des gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de ses joues et de son front bombé et moite. Et pourtant, sa bouche desséchée lui faisait mal, comme si elle s'était racornie sous l'effet de la déshydratation. Il lui fallait en finir avec ces deux misérables insectes, avant que ce maudit corps ne lâche ! Bon, puisque la bleue ne semblait pas décidée à mourir… elle pourrait peut-être envisager de la conserver comme corps d'appoint. Au cas où.

Elle avait fait preuve de résistance… bien plus que les deux garçons, d'ailleurs ! Mmmh… à y bien réfléchir, elle était la seule à ne s'être ni blessée, ni évanouie depuis le début !

La créature eut un sourire mauvais, qui se changea bientôt en grimace de souffrance. Même étirer ses lèvres gercées lui était difficile, à présent ! Tant pis. Elle allait devoir utiliser l'un des garçons. Elle le tuerait pour prendre possession de son corps, ce qui lui permettrait de combattre dans une enveloppe charnelle digne de ce nom, capable d'en endurer plus que celle-ci. Mais ce serait la petite peste aux cheveux bleus qu'elle garderait pour la fin, et qui lui servirait de corps définitif. Et ce serait aussi bien : elle était heureuse de conserver sa féminité. Peut-être même que, parée de la peau rose et tendre de cette enfant, elle pourrait alors retrouver la beauté légendaire qui avait été la sienne (il y a de cela fort longtemps…).

Le monstre jeta alors un œil dans la direction du gamin blond - Hana, c'est bien ça ? – et ce qu'elle vit la fit frémir d'horreur.

Le gamin s'était fabriqué une sorte de torche, à laquelle il venait de mettre le feu, avec des airs de conspirateurs. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle leur laisse le moindre espoir de quitter cette cave ! Hors de question !

Folle de rage, la sorcière poussa un grondement menaçant et se rua sur le garçon.

.

Lorsque Hana vit la chose lui foncer dessus, grimaçante et hargneuse, il faillit lâcher sa torche de fortune. Et aussi se rouler sous la table, les genoux derrière les oreilles, en appelant sa maman. Mais il serra les dents et tint bon.

Le feu avait pris et embrasait les vieux chiffons, qu'il avait eu le temps d'enduire d'un mélange de cire et d'huile parfumée, prise dans une des coupelles en terre cuite.

Il pointa son arme dans la direction de son ennemie et se campa sur ses pieds.

- Arrière ! rugit-il. Dégage, sale monstre !

La créature émit un feulement rauque et se tint à distance. Un éclair de joie illumina les yeux du jeune garçon, qui brillèrent alors d'une voix féroce.

- Z'avez peur, hein ? s'écria-t-il. Vous aimez pas ça, le feu ! C'est ballot pour une sorcière qui pratique _que_ avec des bougies ! Vous avez la trouille que je brûle ce vieux cadavre que vous vous traînez, c'est ça ? Si je vous touche, vous allez partir en fumée, ou vous allez fondre ?

- C'en est assez, siffla la chose. Vous n'avez aucune chance de m'échapper… et puisque ce n'est pas assez clair…

La sorcière brandit alors sa poupée vaudou et saisit une longue et épaisse aiguille, posée sur la table. Le regard de Hana passa de l'effigie à l'aiguille, puis à la sorcière.

- Faites pas ça ou je vous crame ! hurla-t-il.

- Trop tard, petit homme ! Pose cette torche ou je la plante !

Mais Hana ne se laissa pas dominer par l'odieux chantage.

Il se précipita sur la sorcière et planta la pointe de sa torche dans son ventre.

Le manche à balais ne pénétra pas vraiment sous la peau de la créature, mais le tison enflammé brûla instantanément la surface de son abdomen. Un épouvantable relent de chair grillée se fit alors sentir. La sorcière poussa un hurlement de rage et de douleur mêlée et se plia en deux pour se protéger. Hana s'empara alors de la poupée qu'elle tenait encore à la main et poussa un cri de victoire.

- Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !

Le monstre se releva en poussant un affreux juron et voulut se jeter sur Hana pour récupérer son pantin. Mais le jeune shaman l'esquiva habilement.

Il lui jeta un regard hautain. Elle se tenait le ventre, brûlé sur toute la longueur, et exhalait toujours la même odeur, à mi-chemin entre le caoutchouc brûlé et le feu de tourbe. Hana se déplaça prudemment en pas chassés, suivi de près par son ennemie. Elle n'allait pas tarder à repasser à l'attaque frontale, torche enflammée ou pas. Il s'assura de croiser le regard de Suzuka, qui semblait avoir compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Xia, quant à elle, était tombée à genoux, le nez enfoui dans le sol, telle une poupée disloquée. Ne pas penser à ça. De la concentration.

Alors que la sorcière allait bondir sur lui, le jeune garçon plaça la poupée vaudou au-dessus de la flamme.

- Ne bougez pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mon pauvre garçon… Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Brûler ton amie ?

La sorcière affichait un petit air supérieur.

- Vous mentez ! C'est si on la perce qu'elle meurt ! Si je le brûle, Xia sera libérée de vous !

- Ma foi, si tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi ne pas le tenter…

Hana hésita. Etait-il vraiment sûr de lui ?

- Attends, gémit Suzuka, prise d'un doute affreux.

Et s'il tuait Xia au lieu de la délivrer ?

Impossible. Pourtant…

Le sourire ravi de leur adversaire le décida.

.

Il plongea le petit fétiche dans la flamme. La poupée s'embrasa immédiatement et il vit que le corps de Xia était secoué de sursauts. Mais à l'instant où le pantin se consumait, la fillette retomba mollement sur le sol. Suzuka se jeta à genoux devant son amie et la secoua fébrilement, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Hana, lui, n'avait pas besoin d'autre confirmation que celle qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ennemie, qui se décomposait sous l'effet de la fureur.

- J'avais raison, siffla-t-il.

- Et tu aurais été prêt à risquer sa vie sur un doute…

- Non. Je suis sûr d'avoir lu ça dans un livre ou une BD. Le vaudou, c'est connu maintenant, vous savez.

Hana la tenait toujours en respect avec sa torche.

- Il faut en finir, décréta-t-il. Je suis désolé, mais on va devoir vous tuer.

- Tu es bien présomptueux, éclata la créature.

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait peut-être vous aider en descendant ici, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Suzuka !

La petite Aïnou releva la tête.

- Réveille Men, et partez tous les trois.

- Mais… tu… hoqueta-t-elle, soufflée.

- Partez devant !

Suzuka ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répliquer, et alla appliquer une bonne paire de claques à Men. C'était toujours ça de pris !

.

L'instant d'après le chinois était réveillé, un peu hagard, sans doute, mais du moins opérationnel. Suzuka lui mit sa sœur entre les bras sans un mot d'explications. Ils en auraient bien le temps après.

Hana faisait toujours face à la sorcière et Suzuka devinait aisément son plan. Il allait sans doute essayer de la brûler en profondeur pour l'empêcher de les poursuivre.

- On va se mettre pas trop loin des escaliers, expliqua-t-elle à Men. Tu portes Xia…

- Et mon épée ?

- T'occupe. Moi je porte ton épée.

Et, preuve qu'il avait vraiment pris un sacré coup sur l'occiput, Men s'exécuta sans broncher.

- Hana ! lança Suzuka. Dépêche !

.

On n'attendait plus que lui. Le blondinet jeta un dernier regard à la sorcière et sut que cette attaque-là serait la dernière. La manche décisive.

Il fondit sur elle de toute sa force.

La sorcière se jeta sur le côté. Malheureusement pour elle, son adversaire l'avait anticipé.

Au lieu d'attaquer avec la pointe de la torche, Hana frappa dans la longueur, balayant l'air d'un coup de taille violent qui la heurta à la taille.

Le fantôme hoqueta et bascula en arrière, entraînée par ce corps, qui avait atteint sa limite, désormais. Elle voulut se raccrocher au meuble derrière elle et s'effondra, en plein sur les dizaines de chandelles brillantes. Sous le choc, la table se renversa et, les huiles aidant, pris rapidement feu.

La créature, assise au milieu des débris de bois, de verre et de poterie, poussa un hurlement lorsque son torse se mit à flamber d'un coup. Hana n'attendait que cela.

Cette fois, le garçon planta le brandon dans la poitrine du monstre et l'y enfonça profondément.

.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait était au-delà des cris.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. L'état de son corps était irréparable. Elle était à leur merci.

La sorcière n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller ses yeux immondes en voyant le sale gamin jeter quelque chose dans sa direction et s'enfuir en courant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être… Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'en soucier.

Elle était foutue. Son corps avait perdu.

Avant même que la fusée lumineuse n'explose, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était résignée.

.

- Courez ! hurla Hana.

Les deux autres ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils ne savaient pas ce que Hana avait balancé à la sorcière, exactement, mais ça venait d'exploser juste au moment où ils atteignaient l'escalier.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le blond saisit Xia à bras-le-corps.

- Monte ! ordonna-t-il à Men. Je la porte.

Le shaman chinois acquiesça en silence, yeux exorbités.

Les trois enfants remontèrent les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Ils avaient bien fait : à en juger par l'odeur, la cave entière avait dû prendre feu.

Ils coururent, coururent, coururent, malgré la fatigue. On dit que l'amour donne des ailes, mais sachez-le, la peur en donne tout autant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le rez-de-chaussée, la fumée de l'incendie de la cave ne les avait pas encore atteints.

- Par-là, s'écria Men, qui commençait à retrouver ses facultés mentales. Je suis passé par là, quand je vous ai laissés ! La sortie est là.

A ce mot de « sortie », Suzuka crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Enfin !

Mais au moment où ils atteignaient le couloir, ce merveilleux couloir envahi de clous, de verre brisé et de flyers déchirés, un horrible cri résonna derrière eux…

…Et sous leurs yeux, les volets de fer du bowling s'abaissèrent et retombèrent sur le sol, les emprisonnant, dans un bruit de métal glacial.

Les trois enfants se retournèrent, horrifiés.

La sorcière était là.

Non plus la sorcière, sale, verte et grise, putréfiée, répugnante, qu'ils connaissaient, mais son esprit. Le fantôme qui habitait le cadavre, la chose qui les persécutait depuis le début tout en leur cachant sa véritable apparence.

C'était une femme, plus très jeune, aux longs cheveux blancs et au visage allongé en une expression sinistre. Son regard pâle était envahi d'une lueur de revanche. Elle portait une longue robe gris sale, ainsi qu'une coiffure compliquée dont dépassaient deux bougies allumées.

A première vue, elle faisait bien moins peur que la chose rampante qu'ils avaient combattue. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu les effrayer davantage que cette apparition, qui les tenait encore en son pouvoir, et les fixait avec une expression de haine absolue.

- On voulait me fausser compagnie, hein… Pas de chance, mes petits, vraiment pas de chance…

.

Cette fois, Hana ferma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait plus la regarder en face. Elle allait les tuer. Tout était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait emmené ses amis au bowling. Sa faute. C'était sa faute.

Il n'avait même plus la force de supplier, d'implorer qu'on le prenne, lui, mais qu'on laisse les autres.

Même maintenant, il ne pouvait pas regarder sa propre mort en face. Le petit garçon serra très fort le corps inconscient de Xia contre lui et attendit.

Il sentit l'esprit l'approcher, à pas lents…

Puis il sentit une chaleur…

Quelque chose de doux.

Une voix qui murmurait son prénom.

L'incendie ? pensa son cerveau engourdi. On est en train de mourir ?

Bah, si c'est ça, la mort, ça pourrait être pire…

Et puis, il comprit.

Une présence, chaude et réconfortante, se tenait devant eux. Quelque chose qui se dressait entre eux et la sorcière. Quelqu'un qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il se noya dans cette présence merveilleuse et dans sa chaleur. Dans son amour.

Quelque part, dans le flou, il entendit des paroles. Une voix d'homme. Les cris inhumains de la sorcière, qui se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, et qui disparaissaient.

Et enfin, le bruit des sirènes de police qui résonnaient dans le lointain.

.


	12. Affaire classée

_« - Eh bien, mon cher Dupond, affaire classée ! - Je dirais même plus, mon cher Dupont, acaire flassée ! »_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Affaire classée<br>**

.**  
><strong>

_Extraits du rapport de Monsieur l'inspecteur Madaraki Haruki, à 23h10 à propos des incidents du 31/10/ ? au Bowling-centre de loisirs de la colline de Fumbari, Tokyo, préfecture de Tokyo._

**Objet :** Effraction, dégradation de bâtiments

**Sources :** Incendie

**Suspects** (sauf mineurs) : […]

**Témoins :** 0

**Nb Blessés :** 4

A la suite d'une alerte anonyme, les pompiers ainsi que deux voitures de police se sont rendues sur place et ont constaté un départ de feu dans un bâtiment désaffecté depuis […]. Le bâtiment susnommé était vide, à l'exception de quatre enfants, qui s'y étaient introduits par une vitre brisée (l'accusation d'effraction devra donc être revue, étant donné la vétusté des bâtiments, la responsabilité de la mairie de Fumbari pourrait être mise en cause).

Après déposition de l'équipe des pompiers […] l'incendie aurait été provoqué par accident et la chute de bougies allumées. L'usage de fusées lumineuses dans une pièce fermée sera également à signaler. On peut avancer que les enfants seraient donc coupables, mais l'absence de témoins ou de toute autre personne suspecte ne saurait être prouvée avant d'avoir procédé à une fouille complète et rigoureuse du bâtiment.

L'interrogatoire des principaux suspects, en page deux, en témoignera. […]

A noter que le bâtiment étant désaffecté et n'ayant plus aucun propriétaire déclaré, la structure ancienne aurait dû être démolie. Aucune plainte ne pourra donc être portée du fait de l'absence de personne ou de société lésée par les dégâts. […]

A note également (voir page 3) que certains doutes persistent quant à l'origine de l'incendie. Il est certain que le départ de feu aurait été causé par lesdites bougies, mais après examen des dégâts matériels, on peut supposer que le feu aurait pu être attisé par une source extérieure. Étant donné la vitesse de propagation de l'incendie, sa source et les matériaux présents, les destructions occasionnées n'auraient pas été aussi importantes. De plus, on signale l'absence de produits chimiques explosifs ou inflammables, qui auraient pu attiser les flammes.

La copie du rapport des pompiers le confirmera.

_.  
><em>


	13. Un bon coup de balai

**Chapitre 13 : Un bon coup de balai  
><strong>

.**  
><strong>

Quelques passants s'étaient rassemblées autour des voitures de police et du camion de pompiers, garés en vrac, tous voyants lumineux allumés. Les sirènes avaient réveillé les voisins, qui étaient sortis admirer le spectacle, parfois en pyjama et en pantoufles. On n'avait pas vu autant d'agitation au bowling de Fumbari depuis de longues années !

Un peu en retrait, un petit groupe de personnes attendait, les yeux braqués avec anxiété sur le bâtiment en effervescence. Un homme à la longue silhouette fine, avec une coupe digne du King en personne, une femme dont la longue chevelure colorée tombait jusqu'aux reins et un autre homme, dont la taille minuscule atteignait à peine l'épaule de sa voisine.

- Ils en mettent un temps, grommela le plus grand.

- Arrête de râler… soupira sa compagne.

- T'es pas inquiète pour les enfants, toi ?

- Au début, si. Quand on savait pas où ils étaient, j'étais en panique. Mais puisque Yoh a dit que tout allait bien se passer…

- Ah, alors, s'il a dit ça…

- Les voilà ! intervint soudain le plus petit.

Ils frémirent d'impatience en apercevant trois silhouettes masculines qui se rapprochaient. L'homme du milieu avait les cheveux longs, un casque derrière les oreilles et une allure dégagée et nonchalante. Celui à sa gauche était plus petit et plus mince, arborant lui aussi de longs cheveux noirs et un manteau de coupe classique. Enfin, le dernier portait une parka à fourrure sans manches, et un bandeau sous ses cheveux bleu clair en bataille.

- Alors ? s'enquit la femme.

- Tout est réglé, expliqua l'homme au casque. Leurs blessures sont superficielles. A part Xia, ils n'ont eu que des bosses et des égratignures.

- Comme ils ont dû avoir peur… Vous n'êtes pas restés ?

- On voulait vous rassurer d'abord, et ensuite, on va les suivre à l'hôpital. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux heures, le temps de faire les examens…

- Où est Jeanne ?

- Madame discute avec la police, répondit le plus gracile. Elle est vraiment très douée pour ça.

- Des fois, quand je regarde vos épouses, je me demande vraiment laquelle des deux est la plus flippante… fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec un rire nerveux.

Les autres rirent aussi, enfin soulagés.

- Et l'esprit ? demanda soudain le plus petit du groupe.

- On s'en est occupés. Discrètement, bien sûr.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'on retomberait sur cette vieille folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait à Tôkyô ? Elle te l'a dit, Yoh ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait traversé toute l'Asie avant de venir se fixer au Japon. Je suppose qu'elle y est arrivée par hasard… pour un esprit, ce n'est pas compliqué de survoler les mers, vous savez…

- Parce que vous avez pris le temps de discuter avec elle ? s'étonna la femme. Après ce qu'elle a failli faire à vos enfants ?

Les trois hommes s'interrompirent et échangèrent un regard complice, un brin sadique.

- Oui, justement. On a pris notre temps.

- Bon, il fallait faire gaffe à pas se faire repérer par les flics, mais on n'a pas eu trop de problèmes…

- Il fallait aussi qu'on se débrouille pour l'envoyer là où elle ne ferait plus de mal à personne…

- Bref, c'est fini, elle est partie, direction l'au-delà !

- D'ailleurs, mon pote, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois te mettre dans une colère pareille…

- Ah ben, je ne suis pas du genre violent, mais j'aime pas qu'on touche à mon fils…

- Hé les amis, coupa une voix derrière eux. L'ambulance va les emmener. La police aimerait les interroger ensuite… mais si vous voulez, je peux arranger ça…

L'homme qui venait de parler se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire doux. Il était vêtu d'un manteau de tweed et présentait une superbe chevelure verte. Une femme se tenait près de lui, mince et belle. Le nuage blanc de ses cheveux flottait autour de son visage angélique au port altier.

Les trois pères se concertèrent, suite à la proposition, puis celui du milieu secoua la tête.

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, Lyzerg. Il y a déjà trop détails bizarres dans cette histoire, si on s'y implique davantage, la police pourrait s'y intéresser de trop près. Laissons-les faire… de toute façon, personne ne portera plainte ?

- Je ne pense pas. Cette vieille bâtisse aurait dû être détruite depuis des années.

- Bon, alors ça ira. De plus, une petite visite au poste ne devrait pas leur faire de mal.

- Quel horrible père tu fais ! s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Mais non ! C'est juste que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à les engueuler en rentrant, après ce qui s'est passé. Vous voyez ? Comme ça, la police s'en chargera pour nous...

Il y eut un silence dubitatif.

- De ce point de vue-là…

- Il a pas tort…

- Au fait Lyzerg, tu as pu camoufler nos... traces?

- J'ai brûlé les sous-sols et les escaliers de fond en comble et je suis plutôt fier de moi... ça a l'air presque naturel!

- Si Chocolove était là, il dirait qu'on n'y verra que du feu...

- Pitié, Ryû, tu vas pas t'y mettre...

- Bon, on y va ? L'ambulance va partir sans nous !

- Tamao, Ryû, Manta, on vous rejoint à la maison !

- A tout à l'heure!

.

Après que leurs parents les aient ramenés à la maison, c'est-à-dire, dans une vieille auberge En que la famille Asakura possédait depuis des années, les quatre enfants s'étaient écroulés de sommeil. A l'hôpital, on les avait lavés et on leur avait donné des vêtements propres, avant de leur faire subir une batterie de tests et un rappel pour le tétanos. Puis, il y avait eu l'inévitable passage au poste, où il avait fallu répondre aux questions de l'inspecteur Madaraki… Lequel avait fait une drôle de tête en rencontrant leurs parents ! Une fois rentrés, on les avait portés dans la chambre d'Hana, suffisamment grande pour abriter trois futons supplémentaires. Il y eut de longs échanges de regards béats, attendris et émerveillés de la part des adultes sur leur progéniture endormie, puis, ils les laissèrent se reposer.

Eux-mêmes avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter.

Suzuka, elle, ne dormait qu'à moitié. La petite Aïnou se sentait complètement déconnectée et avait hâte de se plonger dans un long sommeil réparateur.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit.

- Vous savez quoi ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade, d'une voix à moitié endormie. On est trop bêtes… On a complètement oublié… nos bonbons…

Et elle bascula à son tour entre les bras de Morphée.

- Toi peut-être, répondit Xia, après un temps. Mais moi, les miens, je n'ai pas perdus… Je les ai mangés.

Et la belle chinoise se rengorgea fièrement avant de se rouler en boule, le pouce dans la bouche.

.


	14. et un gros coup de théâtre

**Chapitre 14 : ...et un gros**** coup de théâtre**

.

Le lendemain, premier jour de novembre, fut aussi celui des explications. Encore stupéfaits de s'en être tirés à si bon compte (avec leurs parents !), les quatre terreurs rejoignirent les adultes, au matin, à pas lents et prudents.

Les enfants ont, comme chacun sait, des facultés de guérison époustouflantes, et parfois la mémoire courte. Ayant oublié qu'ils avaient failli mourir plusieurs fois, de façons diverses et variées, Suzuka, Hana, Men et Xia ne pensaient plus qu'à la bêtise qu'ils avaient faite, et se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée triomphale dans le salon où l'on prenait le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde les attendait. Leurs parents, sauf les mères d'Hana et de Suzuka, mais aussi Tamao, Lyzerg et Ryû. Manta n'avait pu se joindre à eux, car il présidait une réunion matinale au siège de sa société. Il manquait aussi Pirika et Chocolove, qui étaient partis en vacances en amoureux (le genre de chose qu'un jeune couple sans enfants pouvait se permettre) et se doraient la pilule sur une plage hawaïenne à l'instant même.

- Tiens ! Voilà nos aventuriers !

Au premier regard de son père, Hana sut qu'il n'aurait rien à se faire pardonner. Dieu merci, sa mère n'était pas là. Elle avait certainement été prévenue, mais vu qu'elle devait les rejoindre depuis les Etats-Unis, elle aurait le temps de se calmer avant d'arriver au Japon.

Le petit blond alla se planter devant son père. Malgré l'air doux et tranquille de celui-ci, il ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, ému. Yoh prit tendrement les joues de son fils entre ses mains et le serra contre lui sans ajouter un seul mot.

Men traversa la salle pour rejoindre ses parents en s'efforçant de garder la tête haute, mais Xia était beaucoup plus crédible que lui dans ce domaine. Même avec un front égratigné, un menton écorché et un bras enveloppé de bandages, la petite avait conservé son allure fière et seigneuriale.

Ça passe ou ça casse, avait dit le jeune garçon lorsque Hana lui avait demandé si ça allait chauffer pour eux. Les deux Tao se tournèrent d'abord vers leur mère qui les regarda tous les deux longuement. Puis les prit dans ses bras et les serra vivement contre son cœur.

- Alors ? demanda simplement Jeanne.

- On est désolééééés !

- C'est fini, j'entrerai jamais plus dans un bowling de ma vie !

- J'espère bien que cela vous aura fait passer l'envie de faire ce genre de sottises, approuva leur mère, en caressant la tête de l'un et en embrassant l'autre.

- On sera pas punis ? demanda Xia, en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à son père.

- Vous l'avez été suffisamment comme ça, répondit celui-ci.

Tiré à quatre épingles, Ren n'était pas très démonstratif, mais le sourire se lisait clairement derrière son air sévère.

Restait Suzuka, qui se demandait où son père avait bien pu passer. Elle allait poser la question à Tamao qui finissait son thé, l'air ému, les doigts entremêlés sous la table à ceux de Lyzerg, quand un courant vif se fit sentir dans son dos.

- Hé Tam ! T'aurais du café quelque part ?

Horo Horo, vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt et d'un short d'un goût douteux, venait de surgir derrière elle, toujours aussi débraillé que d'habitude.

- Je peux vous en faire aussi ! Par contre, je ne sais pas où c'est…

Suzuka serra les poings et se retint de balancer à son père tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Des phrases du genre : « C'est maintenant que t'arrives ? Père indigne ! », « T'es pas censé me sauter dessus en me hurlant que t'as eu la peur de ta vie, au lieu de réclamer du café ! » ou encore « Tu peux pas t'habiller normalement, pour une fois, ou parler correctement, histoire de ne pas me faire honte ! ». Mais comme toujours, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler sa rancœur et ses larmes.

Horo Horo baissa alors les yeux sur elle, et les deux Usui se défièrent du regard.

Devant son petit bout de fille, nez en l'air, air furieux, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait que craquer.

L'expression bravache disparut soudain de ses traits et la fillette marmonna, d'une voix qui tremblait dangereusement :

- Tu… tu m'en veux pas trop, Papa ?

Horo Horo s'agenouilla devant la petite et lui pinça le nez. Un sourire profondément tendre et ému se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- Suzu-chan… Comment peux-tu croire que je me mettrais en colère contre toi ?

Suzuka renifla et s'efforça de rester digne. Ne pas pleurer devant Men et Hana. Elle en mourrait. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer…

Lorsque son père la serra dans ses bras, elle trouva une technique assez efficace, et enfonça son nez dans son épaule pour cacher ses larmes.

- Est-ce que Maman va venir ? chuchota-t-elle ?

- Non. Mais c'est nous qui irons la voir. Promis.

.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi.

Assis à table en famille, les enfants demandèrent des explications sur ce qui s'était passé, et ce fut Yoh qui leur répondit :

- La chose qui vous a pourchassé était autrefois une sorcière vaudou du nom d'Amano Teruko. Elle fut tuée au cours du Shaman Fight, auquel nous avions tous pris part, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il fit une pause, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient en silence.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu en tirer, elle a beaucoup erré sous sa forme fantomatique avant d'arriver au Japon. Elle ne nous connaissait pas, nous n'avions pas eu longtemps affaire à elle, puisqu'elle travaillait avec la famille de Manta à l'époque. Elle ne vous visait donc pas directement. Vous vous êtes simplement trouvés sur son territoire, par un très malheureux hasard. A présent que je me suis occupé d'elle, soyez assurés qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais revenir en ce monde.

- C'est vrai Papa, sauf si une Itako la ramène, intervint Hana.

- Ta mère ne le permettrait jamais, répondit Yoh avec un large sourire. Et personne au monde ne voudrait se mettre ta mère à dos…

- Tu parles, grommelèrent Horo Horo, Ryû et Tamao comme un seul homme.

Le nom d'Amano Teruko n'évoquant rien pour les enfants, ils l'oublièrent très vite. Pour eux, elle resterait « la Sorcière », ou encore « la Chose ». Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en parler de toute manière. Ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable à évoquer en plein petit-déjeuner. Après le repas, on glissa donc très vite sur le début de la soirée, la tournée et les premiers pas dans le bowling, ce qui entraîna quelques explications supplémentaires, pour les adultes, cette fois.

Une fois les sujets pénibles écartés, les bonnes vieilles habitudes revinrent au galop :

- … en tout cas, on serait partis plus tôt, si les autres m'avaient écouté ! déclarait tranquillement Men.

- Tu parles ! C'est de ta faute si on est restés, répliqua vertement Suzuka en lui tirant la langue.

- Ma faute ?

- Ben oui. Si t'étais pas parti bouder, on t'aurait pas cherché, et…

- Ah ouais ? C'est toi qui étais intéressée par ce bowling, au départ !

- N'importe quoi, on était tous d'accord pour y aller !

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Hana en échangeant un regard entendu avec Xia.

- …Ha ha ha, toujours la faute des autres, hein ? Vous les filles, à part pleurnicher et rapporter, vous savez rien faire !

- Répète, sale avorton, que je te fasse avaler ta mèche…

- Toi répète ! Sale prétentieuse rapporteuse !

- Abruti !

- Mocheté !

- Trouillard !

C'était le mot à ne pas dire. Men poussa un cri de rage et bondit sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur Suzuka. Celle-ci l'évita d'un bond leste, avant de foncer sur lui à son tour. Elle poussa un cri de guerre en lui attrapant les cheveux et Men se défendit en bourrant son ventre de coups de poing. La fillette poussa un cri de douleur et balança son genou en avant. Mais elle rata son coup et l'atteignit au tibia.

- Men ! s'écria Jeanne, indignée.

- Ben ça… souffla Horo Horo, dépassé.

La belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent se précipita pour les séparer, tandis que Ren, étrangement, observait son fils d'un œil amusé.

- Comme c'est drôle, on dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Le père de Suzuka vrilla son regard dans le sien, l'air menaçant.

- Ton sale mioche à pas intérêt à s'approcher de ma fille, vu ?

L'autre le considéra sans aménité.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas… elle est la fille d'un puissant shaman.

- Je déconne pas, mec. Pas question que ma fille finisse avec un… un…

- Un quoi, exactement… ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus le toisait avec un air plus glacial que jamais, mais son interlocuteur semblait prêt à en découdre. Ayant enfin réussi à séparer les premiers belligérants, l'épouse Tao, comme avertie par un sixième sens, fit volte-face et posa sa main blanche sur l'épaule de son mari, juste à temps pour empêcher une nouvelle bagarre de se déclencher. Et avec son plus beau sourire...

- Mon chéri, va t'occuper de gronder Men, s'il te plaît.

Sous l'œil narquois de Suzuka, le gamin aux cheveux blancs se fit tout petit.

- Et pourquoi elle, elle est pas punie… ?

- Qui a dit qu'elle n'allait pas être punie ? lança Horo Horo sur le ton le plus autoritaire qu'il put trouver.

(On ne plaisantait pas avec la famille Tao quand on était une Usui. Non mais.)

- Puisque tu as besoin de te dépenser, tu te chargeras de la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, Suzu-chan.

- Pas mal, approuva Jeanne.

Puis à son fils :

- Vous la ferez tous les deux !

.

Hana et Xia étaient plutôt sages, comme d'habitude. Mais en voyant les deux autres bouder, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard réjoui et supérieur.

Une dispute, c'était trop peu pour un seul jour. Il y en eut bien d'autres.

Car un mystère n'avait pas été résolu. Alors que Suzuka et Men avaient trouvé le moyen de casser une assiette, et comme, dans ces cas-là il est presque impossible de déterminer qui a eut le premier tort, un nouveau conflit commença à poindre. Finalement, Horo Horo perdit patience :

- Cette fois ça commence à bien faire ! Tu vas voir quand je vais raconter ça à ta mère !

- Aïe… bredouilla Suzuka.

Et Ren attrapa la balle au vol.

- A ce propos, lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois, depuis tout ce temps, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit qui était la mère de cette petite…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire, répliqua Horo Horo. Tu devrais pouvoir survivre sans le savoir.

Et il poussa sa fille vers le salon, où se trouvaient les trois autres :

- Va jouer, Suzu-chan.

Ren attendit que la fillette soit hors de portée de voix pour poursuivre.

- Tu comprends bien qu'on se demande tous pourquoi tu nous la caches comme ça… Est-ce qu'elle aurait un défaut quelconque ? Tu as honte d'elle, c'est ça ?

- Fais _très_ attention, Ren…

- Je suis quand même surpris qu'une femme normalement constituée ait bien voulu de toi comme père pour ses enfants…

- Mais tu vas la FERMER, OUI ? rugit Horo Horo, comme son adversaire le narguait. Tu n'as pas idée de qui tu insultes, pauvre abruti !

- Stop ! s'écria Tamao. Vous commencez à devenir pénibles tous les deux. Si vous voulez vous expliquer, c'est dehors, pas dans ma maison !

- Oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes lourds, les mecs, répliqua Ryû. Vous avez plus quinze ans, quand même !

- Et puis, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire, Horo ? ajouta Lyzerg.

- Me dire quoi ? grimaça Ren.

Horo Horo lâcha le col de la veste monogrammée du chinois et secoua la tête avec obstination.

- Oho, c'est trop tard ! lança gaiement Yoh. L'heure des aveux arrive, on dirait.

Car soudain, on sonna.

Les quatre enfants jaillirent en trombe du salon.

- C'est Maman ! s'écriait Suzuka en se précipitant.

- Ne me dis pas… bégaya Horo Horo. Lyzerg, tu n'as pas…

- C'est la loi, fit le détective avec fatalisme. C'était un cas grave. Les deux parents devaient être avertis. D'ailleurs, c'est l'occasion, non ?

- Je vais te tuer, gronda l'Aïnou.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ren, soudain inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce si important de me cacher _qui_ est la mère, bon sang ?

Comme il tournait le dos à l'entrée, il fit volte-face pour voir Suzuka ouvrir la porte et se jeter dans les bras de sa maman qui se trouvait derrière. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit complètement, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » de stupéfaction et d'horreur mélangée.

.

- Ma chérie… est-ce que tout va bien ?

- On va tous bien, je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue !

Jun embrassa sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. Puis, alertée par le silence de mort qui s'était fait, elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son frère.

Ren semblait avoir définitivement perdu l'usage de la parole. Soudain il leva son doigt, le pointa sur sa sœur, puis sur un Horo Horo résigné, puis de nouveau sur sa sœur et sur Suzuka.

- Mais… Mais…

- Ren, soupira Jun en se levant, contente que tu sois là. Il était quand même temps que tu le saches…

- Tu… tu… bredouilla l'intéressé. Nee-san…

Sa mâchoire inférieure allait probablement se détacher d'un instant à l'autre.

Jun serra les siennes, en prévision de la tornade qui allait la frapper de plein fouet.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU … ? beugla son frangin, plus corse qu'un vrai grand frère corse, rouge comme une tomate, ses cordes vocales retrouvées.

- Ren…

- TOI… MA SŒUR… COMMENT… TOI ET CE TYPE… ?

- Eh oh, attention, hein, grommela Horo Horo.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE… ?

- Ren, coupa Jun, serrant toujours sa fille contre elle, maintenant ça suffit. Tu la fermes.

Le ton était sans réplique. Profitant du silence momentanément revenu, Jun reprit :

- Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, _petit frère_, que je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque neuf ans, et ça fait neuf ans qu'on se planque à cause de toi. Y en a marre maintenant. Va falloir que t'arrêtes de piquer ta crise comme quand t'avais douze ans, Ren-chanounet.

Ren émit un couinement comique et Jun poursuivit son massacre verbal.

- Je suis ta sœur, ta grande sœur, même ! Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es pas chargé de me surveiller, ni de me protéger, compris ?

- Mais… Nee-san… c'est…

- … ton meilleur ami ? Je sais.

- Mais… _il-est-plus-jeune-que-toi_…

- Et alors ? D'abord nous n'avons que trois ans de différence. Et ensuite, si tu me traites encore une seule fois de vieille, je t'en colle une.

- Mais…

- Mê mê mêêee ! Arrête de bêler comme une chèvre, tu as l'air débile. Et maintenant, tu vas embrasser ma Suzuka-chan comme un gentil oncle que tu seras désormais. C'est clair ?

Suzuka se redressa et croisa le regard de son nouveau « tonton ». Elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre le père de Xia et Men, si distant et si hautain, et sa douce et gentille Maman. Pourtant il était évident qu'ils se ressemblaient !

Ren était encore éberlué. Bouche bée, il contempla les yeux bleus tirant sur le violet de la petite Aïnou… sa nièce, à présent. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais voir que cette couleur… et cette fossette sur son menton…

- Bon, lança Jeanne sur un ton jovial, tu ne vas pas rester plantée devant la porte, Jun. Entre donc.

Ren fit alors un douloureux constat. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à part les enfants, il était le seul à paraître surpris.

- Vous… VOUS ETIEZ TOUS AU COURANT ?

.

La suite fut violente.

Ren reprocha à Jeanne de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais sa belle épouse finit par avoir le dessus. Comme toujours. Horo Horo eut un excellent réflexe : il renonça à embrasser sa compagne devant son frère, par peur des terribles représailles qui auraient pu l'attendre. Nous précisons bien « sa compagne », car - Ren fit alors un nouveau bond au plafond - Jun et lui n'étaient évidemment pas mariés. Ce qui entraîna de nouvelles complications, et une dispute supplémentaire :

- On ne pouvait pas se marier sans te le révéler… Et puis, toi, c'était juste embêtant de te le dire, mais ton père nous aurait _ma-ssa-crés_…

- Tu as… tu as touché à ma sœur…

- Ben… il a bien fallu…

- Tu as fait un enfant à ma sœur SANS l'avoir épousée… ?

- Ah, celle-là, je l'attendais.

- Ecoute, petit frère, y a que toi qui vis au Moyen-âge. Chez nous, tu sais, on est au XXIe siècle, déjà…

Etc.

Finalement, les enfants accaparèrent de nouveau toute l'attention, lorsque Men, un peu long à la détente, lança dans un des rares moments de silence :

- Mais… vous voulez dire que cette attardée est… ma cousine ?

S'en suivit une autre violente altercation.

.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

.

L'aventure se terminait plutôt bien, après avoir failli se conclure par un drame. C'est ainsi que songeait Hana, assis tranquillement sur la terrasse (où il s'était faufilé pour échapper aux cris et à la pagaille qui régnaient toujours à l'intérieur). Ah, les étoiles ! C'était tellement joli ! Et ça ne faisait pas de bruit !

Hana entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte-fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Le garçon sourit, sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

- Y sont bruyants, hein ?

- C'est qu'ils sont heureux de se retrouver. Et puis, Lyzerg et Tam avaient eux aussi une bonne nouvelle à annoncer, alors ça fait pas mal de remue-ménage.

Hana croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et sourit.

- Finalement y a que Ryû et Manta qui n'ont pas de copines !

- C'est à peu près ça.

Ils savourèrent quelques petites secondes de silence.

- Papa…

- Mmh ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas fâché ? T'as rien dit…

- Je l'ai été, mais pas contre vous, le rassura Yoh. Tu sais que je ne me mets pas souvent en colère… mais là, cette horrible femme…

- Je voulais l'aider, tu sais. Mais j'ai pas pu.

- Et je suis incroyablement fier de toi pour cette raison… Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Hana. Comme nous tous. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Et on n'aurait pas dû vous laisser sans surveillance…

- Comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver ?

- J'ai interrogé tous les esprits de la ville, voyons ! Enfin, on y a été tous ensemble.

- Tu sais…

Hana chassa la boule qui s'installait dans sa gorge.

- J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir arriver…

Il renifla. Yoh croisa le regard de son fils et écrasa la perle salée qui roulait sur sa joue de son pouce.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été en retard. Encore une fois.

Hana secoua la tête et se serra contre son père.

- T'inquiète. C'est pardonné.

.

- Dis au fait… Maman arrive bien demain ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Elle fera le plus vite possible.

- Oh la la…

- Quoi « oh la la » ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre… chuchota Hana avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Tu veux dire, moi qu'est-ce que je vais prendre ! répondit joyeusement Yoh.

Père et fils demeurèrent longtemps sur le balcon, le regard perdus dans les milliers de points brillant dans le ciel, dans le silence et la paix. Ils savouraient le calme avant la tempête.

.

**FIN**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Note :<span> Et voilà, fic terminée... avant le 31. J'ai gagné mon pari! **_

Au sujet de la mère de Suzuka... Je suis fière de moi, hinhin, parce qu'un JunXHoro, c'est le sommet de ma carrière de fanficeuse ! Ah quoique, le sommet, l'Indétrônable, je crois que c'est plutôt le HaoXRakist XD

J'ai choisi Jun au moment où je me cassais la tête pour trouver une maman à Suzuka… Au départ, ce devrait être Tamao. Et en fait, c'était trop facile. Je m'ennuyais à écrire ça comme ça. Après, y avait les Hanagumis, en admettant qu'elles ne soient pas mortes… j'aurais pu le faire. Mais en fait non. Et puis, j'ai bricolé une fin alternative un peu crack, avec Jun dans le rôle titre... et je me suis tellement éclatée à la faire, que c'est cette fin-là que j'ai gardée. (C'était il y a longtemps, avant la rédaction des sept derniers chapitres, voilà pourquoi j'ai pu glisser un indice au sujet des kyonshis: normal que Suzuka en connaisse un rayon là-dessus!)

Comment un tel secret a pu être gardé, je ne sais pas! Parce que c'est comme ça, et que l'auteur a tout pouvoir de raconter n'importe quoi si ça lui chante... mais si vous partez à la pêche aux incohérences, vous reviendrez pas bredouilles, à mon avis! ^^

Finalement, ce couple me plaît bien. On s'y fait. Il fallait que je venge Horo pour toutes mes autres histoires où Ren fricote avec Pirika (et vice-versa). De façon plus ou moins classe, d'ailleurs (cf Barbe-Bleue). En tout, cas c'est ce qu'on appelle une belle revanche, et je lui devais bien ça.

**Autre détail rigolo:** En relisant, je me suis aperçue que dans le couple Ren/Jeanne... on voit clairement qui porte la culotte XD je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès en plus ^^

Et enfin, oui, pas de Hao dans cette fic. Pour l'anecdote, au début, j'avais pensé à lui pour faire le méchant. Mais c'est un méchant trop ambigu, alors j'ai choisi un personnage que personne n'aime particulièrement pour pouvoir rester centrée sur les enfants. Est-ce mieux ainsi? A vous de me le dire.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier, vous qui lisez les dernières lignes du début de la fin! (roulement de tambour) et à vous souhaiter... un Joyeux Halloween! :)


End file.
